Her Angel, Her Monster
by Dahlila
Summary: Vivian and Gabriel are going on a skiing trip during Christmas break, hoping to have some peace from the pack, but they meet three loup garous. When Gabriel gets bitten and becomes sick what will happen when he attacks Vivian?CHAPTER 8 POSTED!R
1. Nothing Can Change

Her Angel, Her Monster 

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own _Blood and Chocolate._ However the family at Vivian's school is based on a group of my very close friends.

P.S. there are a few sweet, romantic (fluffy) moments between Vivian and Gabriel during this chapter, so I hope you like them.

Enjoy!

And I sincerely want to thank my wonderful friend Andrew who helped me finally figure out the title for this story! Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you! **Chapter One- Nothing Can Change**

The winter sun made its own way of peeking through the French doors that led to the balcony of the second floor master bedroom. Slowly it grasped its way up the covers and glowed upon the Queen's tan face and the broad, bare back of the pack Leader. Tangled by clothing and sheets, regardless they were completely wrapped in the comfort of dreams. She stirred in her sleep, dreaming recklessly. Her movement disturbed the smooth sleep of Gabriel who lay sprawled out beside her. He threw his arm around her to stop the movement. Vivian opened her eyes then buried her face in the pillow.

"Go away sun!" she moaned while finding shelter underneath Gabriel's shoulder.

"We need curtains for that damn door. Nice thick ones. I want to sleep longer." Gabriel murmured and yawned as he pulled the cover over their heads.

"Curtains huh? That's the first I've ever heard of interior design ideas coming from you. You just want to stay in bed longer, lazy." Vivian placed a small kiss on his shoulder.

Today was the first of Christmas Break, and Vivian was finally getting to be with her mate. Despite weekends she had only seen him at morning and night.

"That's only half of the reason. I just want to stay in bed with you. I've missed you baby." Gabriel gathered Vivian in his arms, stretching onto his back. Vivian's head moved the covers off. It was hard enough to breath under the covers, but the gentle embrace was suffocating.

Gabriel drew Vivian's mouth down to his. She obeyed his mouth, opening her lips to inhale his scent. Long and slowly they kissed, their tongues slipping in and out. Gabriel's hands massaged Vivian's back as her hands braced themselves onto his muscled shoulders. Finally they pulled away for air.

For many minutes Vivian lay with her head on Gabriel's chest as he stroked her back with his claws.

"What time is it?" She asked softly.

"11:30."

"You're right," she sighed, "we do need curtains." Gabriel laughed. "I love you Gabriel, and nothing can change that." Vivian kissed him softly before getting off him. She sat on the side of the bed, the small of her back pressed against his stomach. "Besides its Christmas break and I deserve sleep."

"But I thought you missed your school friends." He teased.

"Oh I do," Vivian's hand moved over his stomach, gently tracing his six-pack with her nails. "But I've missed you more."

**(Re-cap)**

Once the pack had settled in Vermont Vivian enrolled in the high school that was roughly a fifteen-minute drive away from their home. Vivian had originally thought to keep distance from the meat-kids, especially any meat-boys, until she was in class one day and did not want to partner with the egotistical brat next to her, and sought out the seemingly quiet girl on the other end of the room.

Turns out the girl Merryn was not quiet but rather hilarious. Vivian and Merryn talked the whole time; barely looking at the project the rest of the class was doing until the class ended. Vivian was invited to join Merryn's lunch group. Vivian was surprised and thankful, despite her beginning wish of not to have anything to do with meat-kids, she almost craved to be their company. When Vivian hit lunch she searched the tables, but could not find them.

_Maybe she told me the wrong lunch by accident._ Sighed Vivian as she began to retreat to her old lonely table. _Just as well, I don't need to get mixed up with meat kids again. _As Vivian began to sit, she heard her name being called. Quickly she turned around and saw Merryn sitting on the floor surrounded by a very large group. Vivian was fully accepted by the whole group and was introduced to: Shannon, Samantha, Julie, Sarah, Megan, Jennifer, Isaac, Kaji, Anna, Will, and Brent. The family, they called themselves, and instantly Vivian was a part of the family. When she told Gabriel about her day, he was surprisingly not as worried that she was hanging around meat-kids.

_Just be careful sweetheart, I don't want our secret found out again. _He had told her. Really what he meant was 'I don't want you to get hurt again.' Casually he had mentioned that another loupe garrou pack lived in this very area. Vivian only had recollected this moment when she and Gabriel were running alone one night and came across a large group of young werewolves. Gabriel stepped forward, morphing halfway to human, in order to speak. The others stood, sniffing the air in Vivian's direction. Vivian moved closer beside her mate, curiously detecting the familiar scent of the group. One of the female's changed as Vivian did, just enough so that their pelts remained across torso and pelvis.

"Vivian?" the female asked as her snout shrank into a human mouth, her face just barely visible in the moonlight. Vivian was thrown back by the familiarity of the voice, as the rest of the others changed into human, her friends that she ate lunch with; the family that she supposed was human.

"Merryn?" Vivian came forward and suddenly hugged her friend.

"You're a werewolf too?" Kaji came forward with Brent.

"Yes! I can't believe this." Vivian laughed, and suddenly remembering Gabriel, she introduced them to the "family." Vivian was relieved at how easily accepting they were of him. Gabriel was equally surprised, and thankful that all that time his mate had been hanging out with other loupe garou's than with meaties. Later he had teased Vivian for not realizing the fact earlier, and that perhaps her nose just wasn't what it used to be.

And very pleased that she would be surrounded by other were-wolves the rest of her time in high school, Vivian's opinion on her new home heightened.

Her "family" friends revealed that they and their parents were all loup-garou, but did not bother with strict territory; they had assimilated into normal human lives, but kept a sense of difference by following traditional were wolf customs. Gabriel had been so kind as to offer them to join the pack, but they declined gratefully.

**(End Re-cap)**

The pack had settled in their new home in Vermont: a romantic four-story mansion. Gabriel and Vivian shared a room on the second floor. Theirs was a master bedroom, with a large fireplace, queen sized bed, a dark brown chest filled with clothes, Vivian's dresser, a nice sized bathroom with a big bathtub, and other possessions of the two. The French doors were what caught Vivian's eye when she was picking out a room for the two of them.

The view from the wrap around, very spacious balcony was stunning. The Green Mountain National Forest stretched on forever it seemed to Vivian. Now she could run free, and that thought brought joyous laughter to her lips. Gabriel had heard her laughing and came out to the balcony.

He wrapped himself around her, placing his hands on the iron railing. His mouth ran lightly over her neck.

"What's so funny baby?"

"No one will be able to find us out here Gabriel, isn't that wonderful? I can't wait to run."

"We will tonight. I bought this not only for the Pack, but for you Vivian." Touched by his words Vivian was able to tear her eyes from the endless forest and turn around into his arms.

A soft wind tickled their skin, tightening their embrace.

"Thank you." She whispered and captured his mouth with a searing, liquefying kiss.

Now that it was Christmas break, and the school was so wonderful as to extend it one more week making the total time three weeks, Gabriel and Vivian would be heading out into the Appalachian Mountains, to spend time alone with each other. They had already packed and would use Esmé's car. Of course the suitcases would just have to be in her way. In addition to the suitcases some unpacked boxes littered the floor.

As Vivian debated which way to go in order to step over the junk without the risk of falling and thus being swallowed, when she was scooped into her mate's arms. She squealed in surprise until Gabriel was able to pass over the mess without difficulty. He set her down in front of the bathroom.

"There you go baby."

"Thanks." Vivian turned away from Gabriel, pulling her clothes off and starting the water in her bathtub. Slowly she let herself sink into the hot water, the sound of rushing water was very pleasing.

Quickly the water enveloped her shoulders so that only her head bobbed above the water. A long sigh escaped her mouth. In the meanwhile Gabriel had taken off his shirt and was standing in front of the sink, vigorously washing his face, trying to wake up. He ran his hand over his stubble jaw then picked up his razor.

"Don't you dare shave!" Vivian threatened from the tub sticking her bubble-covered toe out at him, but her voice cracked with a giggle.

"And why not?" Gabriel cast a naughty grin at Vivian in the mirror.

"Because I want to see you with a beard. I just want to know what it looks like. And because the stubble makes you look so damn sexy." Vivian teased as she reached for the soap in the dish.

And before she knew it, Gabriel's hand was over hers, stealing the soap from her grasp. Balancing on his knees he leaned against the porcelain, pulling his mate into his arms.

Slowly he smoothed the bar of soap up and down Vivian's back. The gentle ripples of water from Gabriel's movement touched Vivian's chin. Both of Gabriel's arms became soaked as he moved to pull her closer. Slowly his mouth moved across her jaw, his tongue touching Vivian's ear. Her hands stroked his skin from his back to the base of his neck, leaving long wet streaks, until her fingers entwined in the thick hair.

Vivian moaned in his ear as his hand still holding the soap moved from her back to her long legs.

"Don't move." He whispered in his ear. It was heaven for Vivian to lie in Gabriel's arms as he ran the soap over her thighs and whisper sweet nothings to her. His voice changed from playful growl to a luxurious rumbling groan, nibbling her neck with the slightest touch. She slowly and fully inhaled the scent of his hair. As he continued to skim her neck with his teeth, Vivian's tongue touched his ear.

"I love you Vive." He purred.

As Gabriel's hand moved up Vivian's stomach, their mouths found each other. Gently and slowly their lips moved against the others, caressing. Both of her hands wrapped around his head pushing their mouths closer. Her eager pull beckoned him closer, into the watery depths.

Purposefully he let the soap fall out of his hands. Vivian inhaled slightly as his hand moved up slowly, passing her ribs then curling to her spine.

But what they didn't hear were the footsteps along the hallway that approached their door. The loud knocking broke their connection. An annoyed growl thrummed deeply in Gabriel's throat. The impatient knocking came again.

"Just a minute!" He almost barked. Vivian let go of Gabriel, his apologetic look stuck with her. Gabriel pulled a towel off the rack and wiped down his soaked arms and chest before answering the door. As he left the bathroom Vivian could see the beads of water he missed rolling down his back.

Esmé stood on the other side of the door.

"Aren't you two ever going to get up? If you don't get ready soon, you're going to be stuck in rush hour later." Vivian heard Esmé's question and cringed. Why did her mother have to barge right on such a sweet moment? Annoyed, Vivian sank deeper into the tub, the bubbly water touching her nose.

She still cringed at the thought that her mother used to have a crush on Gabriel. "Gross, gross, gross." She murmured.

Barely aware of the conversation that was going on between her mate and her mother, Vivian searched for the dropped soap in the bathtub and proceeded to continue washing herself. Finally the door closed and she watched as Gabriel crossed the room to the closet in order to find some clothes. After taking her time to finish her bath, Vivian let the tub drain. Wrapping a towel around her slim figure, she exited the bedroom.

Pretending to ignore Gabriel's playful growl, she went to get dressed. Vivian pulled open the drawers, bending over seductively.

"I can't wait till you and I are completely alone." Gabriel said as he approached Vivian.

"We can always leave early." She turned around and winked.

"We could." Gabriel put his hands on the dresser cornering Vivian and trapping her with a kiss, Gabriel had full possession…for a brief moment.

"We'll never get out of this room, if you keep that up." Vivian said as she pulled away her mouth and slipping under his arm with her clothes. "Go ahead and get some lunch, I'll be down as soon I get dressed."

Gabriel retreated from their room and Vivian slowly peeled off the towel from her body and hair. Stomach growling she dressed hurriedly and blow-dried her hair, no way was she subjecting herself to a cold. Vivian had on a pair of tight fitting thermals underneath her skinny blue jeans. A long sleeve shirt was pulled over her head, followed by a tight plain green cashmere sweatshirt.

She easily went down two flights of stairs into the large kitchen. Gabriel sat on a barstool, no one else in the kitchen currently. Vivian pranced to his side kissing him passionately on the cheek, before slipping away with the cereal box. Gabriel was enjoying a large roast beef sandwich, and beside him was another plate with a roast beef sandwich on it as well.

"I guess mom made lunch." She sighed taking a seat, hip to hip, beside Gabriel. He said something in agreement, watching the weather. Slowly she ran her hand over his knee, feeling the muscles underneath the tight stretch of jean fabric. Vivian amazed herself with this mercurial mood; she had never been so excited about going on vacation before. Quickly she composed herself and continued with lunch.

"Looks like there's going to be a lot of snow. That will be good."

"Especially since we're going to a ski lodge." Vivian answered sarcastically; she had decided to ski instead of snowboard. She was sure that if she got on a snowboard she would fall on her face. Gabriel had done neither and was going to stick to skiing, seeing as it might be safer.

At 2:15 Gabriel and Vivian had everything packed into Esmé's old slate black Volvo. Esmé came out followed by the four. Esmé tried to hug her daughter but they were blocked by the Four who kept cuddling up to Vivian. They knew Gabriel or Vivian didn't mind because they didn't mean anything by it. Finally Esmé was able to embrace her daughter and then Gabriel and Esmé pulled out of the driveway down the long gravel road and onto the highway.

Gabriel pulled into the lane then taking an exit, they were on their way. Not being able to find a decent radio signal, Vivian just put in one of Gabriel's CDs, and twined her fingers with him she curled up into the seat.

A/N: well, did you love it, hate it, or not care?please send me some of those reviews and I will get the next chapter to you as soon as the website lets me upload it. Don't worry I won't demand a certain number of reviews before I update, that's just cruel...like some authors whose names will not be mentioned. cough cough most likely one of the following chapters will be a songfic, I love music! 


	2. Her Angel

**Chapter Two- Her Angel**

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own _Blood and Chocolate._

Now for the important part: 1. I forgot to give a big huge gigantic thanks to **bug0112** for telling me how to post! Thank you so much! 2. Thank you **MarcyPlayground**, **silver.shadow.23, Dragon 3712, **and of course** Dartagnan0079** who is the absolute best in the world editor ever, for being the first 4 to review! YOU ROCK AND MAKE ME HAPPY! I was going to make myself wait a week before checking reviews, but I obviously lied to myself and kept checking everyday. 3. This story might seem like its going a bit slow, but don't worry it will pick up very very very soon! Heh heh heh!

**Now for the really important part. The story.**

Vivian pranced under the lush full moon, her paws scattering the new fallen snow. Gabriel followed in a playful strut, rubbing his fur against hers; tugging at her golden ears with his gentle teeth. Suddenly Vivian turned on Gabriel, pinning him to the snow, and then she ran as he gathered himself. She bounded twenty feet away, but slipped and fell into a deep patch of snow, disappearing completely. Gabriel's muzzle transformed into a human mouth as he burst into a rumble of laughter, when he recovered he went to find his snow bunny.

Vivian was doing her best to climb out of the "snow trench" when Gabriel came to the edge, his long pink tongue wagging as if he was still amused at her disposition. Suddenly he jumped in, though it was too cramped, as with the intention to ambush her playfully. But Vivian outsmarted Gabriel and jumped out.

Their cabin was at the top of the hill, much farther than from the other cabins. Vivian ran as fast as she could, listening for Gabriel's pounding footsteps. She didn't hear them. Vivian stopped and looked around, a disappointed whine escaping her muzzle. Where was he?

She howled loudly for him, but no answer came. Vivian paced back to the thick brush of the forest that she had just come out of. She howled again, but this time she was answered.

It was not Gabriel who answered her. Another male, she could tell because of the higher pitch. Without thinking Vivian called again as if to ask, where are you? Who are you? But the stranger never replied.

Creaks from the brush reached Vivian's sensitive ears. She backed away slowly watching the movement.

Gabriel appeared slowly, his black coat melting with the black forest. He had a rabbit in his mouth, crimson blood on his strong muzzle. Vivian relaxed greatly, falling on her stomach. She had feared a strange wolf, especially a male. Gabriel approached her questionably and gently nuzzled her muzzle with his, his pink tongue cleaning her face.

His bones snapped and morphed into his human form, naked skin feeling the chill of winter. Vivian followed his change.

"What's wrong baby?" His hand cupped her cheek and pulled her chilled body against his.

"I called for you, and you didn't answer. I heard another wolf, another male."

"But Vivian I did call." His brow furrowed in slight worry.

"I heard another wolf." She stared defiantly in his eyes, and Gabriel's expression softened considerably. He would not pretend to not be unconcerned. His fingers pushed back her thick hair as her eyes searched his face for some reassurance.

"Well maybe there is another wolf in these mountains, I wouldn't be surprised. Come on sweetheart let's go back." Then he softly added: "I'll protect you Vivian." He pressed her hand to his mouth. Still there was worry in her eyes.

They morphed back into their wolf pelts, but did not chase each other right away. Gabriel walked right beside his mate, touching, and not straying any farther than necessary. His eyes scanned the forest as if challenging any possible opposition.

When they reached the clearing of their cabin, the playfulness returned. The two mates nipped at each other, licked ears, and pranced like puppies. As Gabriel jumped around on his powerful hind legs, the display of his large muscular chest trapped Vivian's gaze. Gabriel noticed but put off his arrogance, and approached Vivian humbly.

Instantly Vivian crouched so her nose was buried in the snow, her tail wagging high in the air. When she pushed herself up, her nose covered in snow.

Once more he gently tugged on her ear before changing into human. Vivian was about to change also, but Gabriel grabbed her in his arms, cradling her wolf form against his chest, his nose in her fur, inhaling the scent. They went inside and Gabriel set her on the bed watching her change into her long legged human form.

"It's a bit chilly in here." she nodded towards the fire. Gabriel smiled playfully and approached her. He pinned her body to the bed.

"I can fix that right away." He hinted, his face very close. Vivian did her best to hold back a passion filled sigh.

"I was talking about the fire." Sighing in defeat, Gabriel stalked to their clothes lying on the floor and tugged them back on, zipped up his jacket, and laced his boots. He took one longer look at Vivian as she went to change into her pajamas. Quietly he closed the cabin door, stalking out to the firewood.

There were only a few logs, and Gabriel grumbled at this. He searched for an axe; hidden, and upset that he had to stay out here; instead of being inside with Vivian he quickly found wood to chop.

As he swung the axe, he thought of the other wolf cry Vivian heard, he had not heard it. Perhaps, and hopefully it was just a regular wolf in its own pack. Gabriel didn't feel like meeting up with any other loup-garou. This Christmas break was going to be spent with Vivian and Vivian alone. They had brought each other's present along, already wrapped. Gabriel had convinced Esmé to wrap his, just because he was pack leader did not mean he was a master with wrapping paper. Esmé obliged, after begging to know what was in the boxes. Gabriel had to keep a close eye on her, if she found out anything he knew it would be spilled to her daughter.

Vivian laid on their king sized bed on top of the comforter, half asleep half awake, when Gabriel came in carting logs.

"You'd think with as much as they charge, we'd have gas logs and not have to chop our own firewood." A sleepy agreement arose from Vivian as Gabriel kicked off his boots and put the logs in the dying fire. Flames erupted in the hearth as Gabriel poked the logs.

She opened her eyes briefly to see Gabriel stripping to just his plaid boxers beside the firelight which cast shadows in the crest of his muscles and displayed highlights over his abdomen.

She called and Gabriel slowly crawled across the bed into Vivian's arms as she pulled him down to the comforter. "Kiss me." She purred seductively.

"You don't have to tell me twice love." He grinned and applied gentle pressure to her lips, wanting to keep her in this sleepy state. Strong, knowing hands massaged her back as his tongue slipped into her mouth, teasing. She moved closer, pushing their mouths together, while curling her fingers in his thick gorgeous hair that fanned out slightly. For a long time they lay side by side gently kissing and touching.

When Gabriel took his tongue from her mouth he moved to her neck: nipping and licking. Little whines escaped Vivian's throat as he teased her. Vivian moved her fingers from his hair to his corded neck and then his back, which felt the heat from the fire.

"I love you." She whispered with gentle passion, pulling his mouth to hers this time the kiss was harder.

"I love you Vivian." He softly, but clearly said, pulling his mouth away.

Her bright eyes dazzled him as he pushed her arms over her head against the headboard, her entire body stretching luxuriously underneath him. Admiring how the firelight wrapped around her golden figure, Gabriel's hands roamed over her. After a short time Gabriel laid beside his Queen, slowly stroking the hair from her face. Sleepy still, Vivian made Gabriel turn onto his stomach so that the firelight danced over his gold skin.

Vivian covered Gabriel's back with loving kisses, lapping at the muscles. Vivian's hands replaced her mouth, working out the few kinks in his back.

Starting at the small of his back she pressed the heel of her palm into his muscles, slowly and sensuously moving up. Pleased to hear his needy groan her hands wrapped around his shoulders. Her mouth left hot kisses on the back of his neck, making him pant as her hands relaxed his shoulders.

What a complete feeling they reveled in, knowing that true love was everything between them. No jealousy because no other mate could replace each other. Even only by action not words, Vivian and Gabriel could escape their position as leaders and only have thoughts for one another, providing pleasure and companionship when needed. Even if another wolf fought Gabriel for Vivian and won, Vivian would not take the aggressor. Such as if Vivian was challenged, Gabriel wanted no other woman. They were mates for life.

He was her seraph, her protector. She turned him over slowly running her hands across his flexed stomach and well-defined chest. Gabriel looked like a god in the dying firelight. His face was overcome with a smile as Vivian spoke sweetly to him:

"Gabriel my angel." Her words touched him greatly; she had never called him anything as sweet before. Eventually they settled under the covers, secured under the comforter slowly necking each other to sleep. Snow fell heavily outside, and would continue through the rest of the starless night. Vivian slept peacefully in Gabriel's protecting embrace.

Across the resort outside a cabin much like all the others, a dark pelt wolf paced in front of the cabin door. His movements were jerky as it threw its head back to howl, calling for the stranger (Vivian) again. The wolf paced to the tree line as if contemplating whether to leave the opening or to stay.

Foam bubbled at its mouth as he picked up the slightest scent of other wolves from across the resort. With its jerky movements he jumped around, whining shrilly.

From the door of the cabin another man stalked out, cursing wildly in French, fuming that the spastic wolf had escaped from inside. Before the wolf could react, the French man roughly grabbed the scruff of his neck and pulled him back inside with no effort.

The wolf knew it was futile to resist against the man as he was dragged into a small room with only a bed. The man threw the wolf inside. Snarling, but defeated he slunk to the corner as the man threatened him.

"Que faites-vous hors ici?" The man spat as the wolf then crawled to the bed, whimpering as the foam continued to gather at his mouth.

"Faire ne pas tu me permettre d'attraper encore!" Then the man slammed the door shut quickly securing the lock.

Gabriel raised his head from the pillow, hearing the wolf's call from across the resort. He raised his head, waiting for a repeat, but when it didn't come he looked down at Vivian. She lay comfortably in his arms her breathing tickled his bare chest.

The wolf howl did not sound very comforting to Gabriel so as he settled under the covers he wrapped his arms completely around his mate. Reminiscing of Vivian's worry about the strange howls made Gabriel become unsettled for a while, inhibiting sleep.

As he tried to regain sleep, he ran his hands through Vivian's hair and down her back, careful not to awake her. Finally he did catch sleep and found comfort in his dreams of Vivian.

In his dreams they were completely released from any duties but to each other. Free to engage in whatever they saw fit and never bothered by any other presence.

DUH! DUN! DAHHHHHH!

Okay, so…

Who is the foam around the mouth wolf?

Does Gabriel have good reason to be weary of him?

And, what in the world is the French man saying?

Find out next chapter, yeah its still sappy romance stuff, but very soon you're going to be meeting some new werewolves! Hooray! sorry if this was short, but I wrote it a couple of months back. Don't worry, I am catching up!

Read and review pets!

-Dahlila


	3. Skiing Expertise

Chapter Three- Skiing expertise 

Disclaimer: I don't know if this is necessary, but since I have never been near a ski resort in my life, and thus don't know how to ski I got these directions off http/ and http/ So yeah, no flames about being wrong please, because I really do not know the first thing about skiing, and for all you people who don't either, please don't just read online instructions and then go jump off the side of a mountain, because you thought you knew how to ski. **and I do not own Blood and Chocolate. **sorry it took so long to update!

Thanks again to everyone that reviewed: Jessica, silver. shadow. 23, wolfiebe, Davidian, NeonNissa (you're review made me laugh, thanks), MickeytheMouse and brooklyn06. To answer NeonNissa's questions:

no he doesn't have rabies

no Gabriel doesn't know this wolf, but should be hesitant about him because there will be future conflicts

And yes I do take French.

But I want to take this time to say that I received a very odd, disturbing review that had absolutely NOTHING to do with this fanfic and alluded to the fact that I worshiped Satan, WHICH I DO NOT! You know who you are, and I would like an apology, because in a way, I was hurt by your review, and if you are going to say things like that then please do not review again, writing things like that is severely immature, and severely hateful. I'm serious, don't abuse writers with crap like that, it is so rude, especially in your last review you said "I really like this chapter and can hardly wait for the next! Please update soon!" **YOU HAVE MADE ME SO ANGRY!**

Oh… and I don't own _Blood and Chocolate_, and I don't own Coldplay's "A Message." Onward with the fanfic! Talley-ho!

And what was the French man saying? Sorry for all you French majors if the translation is a little rough.

_From the door of the cabin another man stalked out, cursing wildly in French, fuming that the spastic wolf had escaped from inside. Before the wolf could react, the French man roughly grabbed the scruff of his neck and pulled him back inside with no effort. _

_The wolf knew it was futile to resist against the man as he was dragged into a small room with only a bed. The man threw the wolf inside. _

"_Que faites-tu hors ici?"_("What are you doing out here?") _The man spat as the wolf crawled to the bed, whimpering as the foam continued to gather at his mouth. _

"_Faire ne pas tu me permettre d'attraper encore! Que si tu le morceau quelqu'un?"_("Do not let me catch you out here again! What if you bit someone?")_ Then the man slammed the door shut quickly securing the lock. _

_The sick Loup-garou jumped from the bed against the wooden door, digging his claws deeply. For a time he paced back and forth, the foam dripping onto the floor as he snarled. The Loup-garou retreated to its bed, eyes red not from tiredness but from its disease. _

_Hours later the four inch high slot under the door was opened and a plate of large raw steak was pushed into the room. The wolf pounced on it, devouring the savory juices greedily. When he was done devouring it, the sun broke through the bars on the window. _

_He thought of the female across the resort, her voice sounded young, healthy. It had been a long time since he had been with his wife, now dead for the past few years. But his thoughts were not sentimental or grieving, he just wanted. And he wanted that girl. A hoarse laugh slowly came out. Julien was already planning on making her his mate. _

(A/N: DUN DUN DAHHHHHHH! dramatic music playing in background)

"My nose feels like an ice cube on my face!" Vivian shivered, whispering to her mate. Gabriel shushed her, trying to listen to the ski instructor. They were almost done with directions and would soon start skiing, that is if Vivian would stop fidgeting.

"In classic skiing, as one ski moves forward, the pole on that side moves backwards. The opposite ski and pole meanwhile move in reverse. It's a basic, one-two movement, just like running where your arms counterbalance your legs. Now remember, the fall line is the steepest path downhill. If you aim your skis straight downhill, into the fall line, you will accelerate most rapidly. If you aim your skis across the hill (toward the side of the trail, not downhill), you will not slide. A shallow angle on the slope means that your skis are aimed mostly across the hill, and only slightly downhill. You'll start sliding, but not very fast. A steep angle means that your skis are aimed almost straight downhill, so you'll slide quickly."

Gabriel noticed that Vivian wasn't paying attention and gently nudged her arm. She looked up at him, with a dreamy look on her face.

"When you run into a tree I'm going to laugh baby, because you're not paying attention." Gabriel's taunt took the look off her face. Angrily she slid over and focused intently on the instructor's words. She caught on easily to Gabriel's snicker.

"Unlike going uphill where you weight the backs of your skis, you want to keep your weight forward going downhill. If not, your skis will slide out from under you, dumping you on your behind. The proper downhill position, thus, is ankles flexed, knees bent, butt back, shoulders forward, and hands out in front of you. In fact, one way to get into this flexed-forward position is to reach out with your hands toward the tips of your skis. Make this a conscious movement every time you start downhill. Reaching further forward will lower your profile and cause you to move faster because of decreased wind resistance. But you'll be less likely to fall in this lowered position, and if you do fall, you're closer to the ground. You'll kiss the snow, not smack it."

"You can control your speed with subtle movements. Since lowering your profile decreases wind resistance, standing more upright and catching the wind will slow you. (Be sure to maintain your forward lean, however.) You can also shave some of your speed by dragging your poles. Since the snow often is slower outside the tracks, moving one or both skis into this softer slow will help you slow down. To really put on the brakes, you can place your poles between your legs and sit on them, digging them into the snow. They'll bend, but shouldn't break."

The lesson just dragged and dragged for the students, they wanted to just go and ski, not become Olympic champions. Everyone seemed to wake up when the instructor said, "have fun, and if you need help I'll be here."

"Come on little snow bunny." Gabriel teased her as he moved to the beginner slopes with skis in tow. Vivian followed beside him, her arm hooked in his.

"Just think tomorrow it will be Christmas Eve, and you can open my presents to you!" Vivian said as she laid her head on his shoulder. Gabriel didn't answer, because a large distraction hit his senses just as they passed another person going away from the slopes.

That middle-aged man did not smell human, but Gabriel didn't have enough time to be certain if the smell was loup-garou. Obviously Vivian hadn't noticed because she was still talking. He didn't want to cause her any anxiety, especially after her being so worried last night, so Gabriel remained silent. Next thing Gabriel knew was Vivian was at the bottom of the slope calling to him.

"What are you doing up there?" Gabriel laughed at her comment and skied down the hill.

"Just giving you a head start that's all." He replied.

"You wipe that smirk off your face! I bet I could beat you in an instant! Just you watch you hulking mass!" Then she uncharacteristically stuck her tongue out at him.

"I think not." He laughed with a playful growl.

For the next two hours Vivian and Gabriel tried as many slopes as their "skiing expertise" would allow them. After a while they lost count of how many times the other made it down the slope faster.

"I'm beat, lets go to the main building." Vivian said as she struggled to remove her skis. Gabriel shooed away her hands and undid the straps for her.

"Thanks." She smiled brightly as he helped her stand.

"Come on snow bunny before your nose falls off." He offered his arm and was eagerly received.

"I suppose you could never love a nose-less woman could you?"

"You're an exception, love."

"Good. I'm in the mood for some hot chocolate and a nice warm fire, how 'bout you?"

"I suppose." Vivian noticed this time that Gabriel was becoming distant, how his nose was raised to the coming wind, and Vivian caught the scent too. They stopped, trying to determine the direction that the smell was coming from. The smell of another loupe garrou permeated the air. Silently the two leaders moved to the source of the smell. Cunningly they ducked into the woods, taking a hidden path that would lead them circa to the ski lodge. Vivian pulled Gabriel down by his jacket so that she could whisper into his ear.

"Do you think it's the wolf from last night?" Vivian really hoped it wasn't. She didn't understand why she was so worried about another wolf; Gabriel was tough enough to deal with anything. But there was something different about the call of the wolf last night. Something dangerous, as if it was a rouge wolf.

"I don't know." Was all he answered. Taking a good grip onto her hand he led her out of the woods and slowly up to the lodge. The low keen came again, making Gabriel stop. When his lips curled back his teeth lengthened with a feral vengeance. Vivian pulled Gabriel back with as much strength as she could muster to drag his hulking frame.

"Tonight." She urged, "We can't risk anything now." Still Gabriel snarled at the invisible threat.

"Tonight!" She demanded and he came reluctantly. When inside the rustic lodge they dispensed the down jackets on a coat rack, and Vivian guided Gabriel to one of the overstuffed chairs. She volunteered to return the skis, all the while keeping a close eye on her tense mate.

She came behind him, molding her hands over his tense shoulders, forcing them down as she massaged. Meanwhile Gabriel's eyes were fixated on a person across the room. Vivian watched this middle aged man as well, the same one who had passed them earlier on the slopes; following with her eyes his movement to the place where she just put away their skis.

The man was talking to a pale, too tall teenage boy behind the counter. The boy leaned over to speak into the middle-aged man's ear. A look of annoyance and fear crossed the man's face then he was heading toward the double doors that were crowded with returning skiers. It took him only a few seconds and only one apology to get through. But he was stalled enough just so that his scent invaded the mate's noses.

Loup-garou.

…………………………..

Later that evening Gabriel stood in front of Vivian and the roaring fireplace. She looked into the fire and then up into his eyes that reflected the flames. The muscles of his jaw twinged, his shoulders heaving in a sigh.

"I really don't want to go looking for that man." He finally said, averting his gaze to his mate.

"So don't. You promised me anyways that we would have nothing to do with any of our kind while we are here."

"I did."

"So come here." She stretched her arms to him, and so Gabriel lay down on the flagstones, his head in her crossed legs. Gabriel looked briefly over at the Christmas tree at the other side of the room, underneath presents.

Her strong hands stroked his more than stubble chin.

"I told you that you would look sexy with a beard. Don't shave." She tried to say with an authorities tone.

"Yes highness." Vivian laughed at his comment then bent over to kiss is mouth. Her tongue touched the scar on his lip. Her teeth sampled his chin before she kissed him deeply.

Without warning his hand wrapped around the back of her head, locking her mouth with his, no escape for her this time. They took their time, nipping and kissing roughly. Finally he let her come up for breath.

"All right." He said as they caught their breath. "You've convinced me, I'll stay in tonight." Vivian threw her head back and laughed. She didn't care if there were others here; they hadn't noticed Vivian and Gabriel's presence so they were fine. Its not like they were invading anyone's territory since the two were vacationing, not picking out a home.

_My song is love_

_Love to the loveless shore_

_And it goes on_

_You don't have to be alone_

Vivian rested her against the bricks beside the fireplace while running her fingers through Gabriel's hair. He enjoyed their moments like this together, when no one like Esmé would come barging in. Gabriel's eyes got lost in the fire again; he couldn't help but think back to the night the inn burned.

When he came out with the shrieking baby the inn collapsed behind him, and he and Bucky ran faster. He had not seen Ivan come in the crumbling edifice, assuming that only Bucky was the other man inside. Had Gabriel known, he would have gone back for his leader. His clothes were torn and burned, his face and arms covered in black ash. His longs heaved and long ragged coughs escaped, making the frightened baby scream even louder. Between coughs he did his best to cradle the baby.

_Your heavy heart_

_Is made of stone_

_And it's so hard to see you, clearly_

_You don't have to be on your own_

_You don't have to be on your own_

Before him had stood Vivian and her mother. Jenny Garnier took her baby from Gabriel who stood watching as Esmé held her heartbroken daughter in her arms, both crying to the Moon. All he needed was to hear Vivian scream for her father to know that Ivan had been in the building when it collapsed. He turned from them to the building, several other pack members were howling in fear together for Ivan.

_And I'm not gonna take it back_

_And I'm not gonna say I don't mean that_

_You're the target that I'm aiming at_

_Can I get that message home?_

Quickly Gabriel was by their side, but Vivian had fainted from the shock, her cheeks drenched with tears.

_My song is love_

_My song is love unknown,_

Esmé was clutching at her daughter, trying to revive her. Gabriel placed his hand on the mother's shoulder.

_But I'm on fire for you, clearly_

_You don't have to be alone_

_You don't have to be on your own_

"Let me carry her." He said in a broken voice. Esmé nodded in agreement, but only let go when Gabriel moved away her hands.

_And I'm not gonna take it back_

_And I'm not gonna say I don't mean that_

Gently so as to not awake Vivian, he cradled her to his chest and carried Vivian to the car with Aunt Persia inside. Esmé followed right beside Gabriel crying to no end for her husband, her grip on his shirt faltered once in a while so he had to stop to make sure she was still following. Gabriel placed Vivian in the back seat, strapping her seatbelt in place.

A shot rang out a hundred feet behind them. Esme screamed. Gabriel whipped around at the sound and saw a sniper trying to pick off some members of the pack. Renata and her husband were running for cover as the sniper continued to shoot at them. Gabriel roared with furry, and in a split second his clothes exploded off him as he Changed. The smoke filled air stung his eyes as he charged the sniper. THe man could only turn his eyes before Gabriel jumped him, knocking away the gun. The man tried to scream but Gabriel's jaws sunk into his throat, ripping, shredding, tearing the soft flesh, tasting the sweet blood and adrenaline. His claws dug into the snipers chest, and when Gabriel moved, there was little recongition of the man to be noticed.

Quickly Gabriel looked around for other snipers, but seeing that Raul was taking care of the last one just the same, he went back to the car. He pulled on what was left of his jeans. Blood covered his chin, chest, and hands. Esme, Vivian, and Aunt Persia were in the car, Gabriel jumped into the drivers seat, Persia riding shotgun. Esme had put the seatbelt on the still unconcious Vivian and herself, she had her arms wrapped around Vivian, moaning and crying for loss of her mate.

Without a word Gabriel started the engine and tore down the road, only stopping to pick up Renata, her husband, and Gregory who squeezed in uncomfortably to the back. Gregory slid under Vivian who was now half awake, holding her in his lap as she trembled. Gabriel looked back briefly at her heartbroken face. He wanted to tell her that he would get her to safety, unfortunetly he didn't know where safety was.

_You're the target that I'm aiming at_

_And I'm nothing on my own_

_Got to get that message home_

"What are you thinking about?" Vivian's words brought him back.

"Just about the first time I carried you."

"You mean by the stream?" Vivian thought he was referring to when she almost killed herself.

"No. During the fire, you passed out and I came to you and your mother, and then I carried you to the car."

"Oh. How come I didn't know about that before?"

"I knew you wouldn't appreciate it."

"But I do now." She said. Gabriel lifted his head, flipping over to his belly with both hands straddling Vivian. His nose rubbed against her long neck, his hot needy mouth touching her lips before rubbing noses. Then Gabriel was rolling their bodies away from the fireplace till Vivian lay underneath him.

She sighed as his teeth nipped at her shoulder and neck, followed by his tongue. She growled in pleasure before her mouth was captured again. Vivian tugged at his lips with her teeth, curling her long fingers into his thick hair. Gabriel's tongue tasted her fully he became intoxicated with her wild scent.

_And I'm not gonna stand and wait_

_I'm not gonna leave it until it's much too late_

_On a platform, I'm gonna stand and say_

Too soon they pulled back, desperate for air. She did not need the fire to keep her warm while Gabriel kept her close. After a moment Gabriel pulled Vivian from the floor and placed her on their bed. They began to kiss again, with a wild abandon that made the room unbearably hot. Anyways Gabriel wrapped his arms tightly around her torso so that one hand grasped her hips and the other held her shoulder. Gabriel needed the comfort of her neck as they fell asleep.

_That I'm nothing on my own_

_And I love you, please come home_

Vivian was still surprised that she had wasted so much time with Aiden when the one she wanted, though he was really full of himself at times, was always in front of her. Gabriel's strong hold on her tonight told her exactly that.

_My song is love, is love unknown?_

_And I've got to get that message home._

…………………………………

Sigh, so pretty. It's important to bring Gabriel's ego back to earth, and heavens how I love this song! Please review and give me your thoughts, I only strive to please. If there are any requests to what you want next say it! One of the next chapters will be during Christmas and I desperately need ideas of what Vivian will give Gabriel, I mean really, what do you give guys? I asked this guy in French class what he got for Christmas, and he's like just money. That can't be it! So I know you wonderful reviewers would love to give me some ideas! Oh please oh please

love,

Dahlila


	4. Tristan and Gérard

**Chapter Four- Tristan and Gérard **

Well, this is it; you finally get to meet the other were-wolves that Gabriel noticed the other day! Hooray! I've been waiting for this moment too. Thanks again to everyone that reviewed: wolfgren (that's a really cool name by the way), Davidian, Patty08 (I was so excited that you reviewed, because I just adore Blood and Chocolate II: Bound by duty for life, and couldn't believe that you finally read my story!!!), silver.shadow.23, brooklyn06, LivinInTwilight (who I believe is also a new reviewer, and thanks for the sympathy about the whole Satan review. Don't worry you didn't say that to me.), LadyNightSky, ShinningSilverLove, LeaScott

Still waiting for that apology you JERK!

And tell other people who like werewolves, or love stories like this one, in general so that they can read it, and then there are more reviews. Seriously reviews make my day, and I go around and tell my friends the great news and I'm just so happy.

I'll have to agree with Patty08, I guess I am pushing the envelope with all the private scenes between Vivian and Gabriel? Should I do less? NAHHHHHHH, Patty says she likes it, so I like it, and I bet all of you like it too. Hee hee.

Also I am so so so so incredibly sorry that I have not updated in more than a month, I feel horrible. Here's my excuse: homecoming (which was so amazing and I had the greatest and hottest dance partner ever, I wish he knew that's how I feel about him), college applications, homework (curse you English!) band, and I just got out of the hospital, the food was soooooooooo bad. Blech! So I thought I could write some while I was recovering but my hands kept falling off the keyboard cause I'm really tired!!!! I am so sorry, I feel like the worst writer EVER!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Blood and Chocolate_. I only own the other werewolves in this fanfic that were not mentioned or existed in the original story. Nor do I own the Monty Python sketch: Nudge, Nudge. **Yes I have delivered the Monty Python treat of the day!**

Inside the ski lodge in the owner's office, two other loup-garou were talking.

"We can't keep him restrained like this anymore, at least not here, the room at the house is too easy to get out of." The lanky teenager from before stated. The middle-aged man, his uncle really, ran a tired hand down his face.

"I know. But the only time we could get a cage to put in the basement will be months away. If the tourists see a cage being delivered they will think some wild animal is on the loose."

"But he is! And even though it's my father, we have to do something about it…" the boy sat in one of the leather chairs. "Even if it means death, he's not going to get any better."

"Je suis désolé." The uncle put his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Merci… Gérard, if we don't do something now he's either going to bite someone or die slowly. I can't see my father go like that."

"I know Tristan. I know. There are two other loup-garou here, I passed by them yesterday in the lodge after you told me your father got out. A male and a female, probably mates."

"I saw the girl, she came to bring back her skis, and I could smell her, but she didn't notice me." Tristan sighed, it seemed that any girl who came here was already with another man, to old, human, and would never have any interest in him. Stupid puberty.

"We should go talk to them."

"Now?"

"Later tonight. Did you check off her name and time when the girl dropped off her skis?"

"Yeah."

"Bring the book log here." Gérard sat behind his desk as Tristan retrieved the log for him. Gérard flipped through the pages from yesterday until he came to the time that Vivian dropped off the skis."

"Vivian and Gabriel, hmm. Those names sound familiar."

"There could be a pack a ways from here. Who knows now a days?" Tristan flopped back in his chair, throwing a leg over the arm. "What cabin are they in?"

"Number 26. I think I'll pay them a visit tonight." Gérard said thoughtfully, scratching his chin.

"I'm going to go visit dad, okay? Just call me if you need me." Tristan left the office pulling on his down jacket. Gérard watched out the window as his nephew trudged to their home, he was so sad for him. When Tristan's father, Gérard's brother Julien got sick a year ago and showed no sign of recovery, it tore Tristan apart. His nephew was right, and very strong for saying the perhaps Julien should be put out of his misery. Tristan was thankful that he had a caring uncle to help him through this otherwise he would go insane.

Tristan closed the door to the house and disposed of his jacket and boots. With an exhausted sigh he went to his father's room at the very back of the house. When he came to the room, he heard pacing.

"Dad?" Tristan knocked on the door. The pacing stopped and Julian grunted in acknowledgement. "Can I talk to you?"

"Yes." His human voice showed (obviously) that he had reverted from his pelt a while ago. Tristan went to the closet and pulled out a folding chair then set it beside the closed door.

"Comment êtes-tu?"(How are you?) Asked Julien.

"Pareil, et toi?" (The same, and you?)

All Julien did was laugh sarcastically.

"Son, do you know what I heard a few nights ago? A female. She sounded _very_ nice. It's been a long time since I had someone." He laughed again, but ended in a ragged cough. Tristan placed his hand on the door wishing this moment were not happening. (A/N: Just to let you know, Julien is not some dirty guy, he's referring to his late wife.)

"Dad, please. You can't get out again, what if you bit someone?"

"I don't care." Julien sank onto his bed, turned away from the door.

"But I do. Dad, if only you knew what this is doing to me. To Gérard, especially when he has to hunt you down like you're a rouge or something." Julien did not respond for a long time, instead he sat on his bed, shaking uncontrollably. He had actually bitten his own brother once, and Tristan thought Gérard would get sick too.

For a day and a half he thrashed around in his room, screaming, cursing, changing back from loupe to man. Gérard even obtained a terrible fever, which threatened violent sickness to him. Two days later though he was better, and in a week he had regained all his strength; extra locks were placed on Julien's door. Apparently the disease was not permanent to the next victim.

"I'm sorry Tristan." He finally said to his son, his real self-showing through the sick man. Though his legs were having spasms, he crawled to the door, leaning against it.

"I don't know how much longer this is going to last. I don't know how much longer I've got." On the other side of the door, he heard his son sobbing. "Listen to me." He coughed again, and placed his hands on his legs trying to stop the shaking. "No matter what I say at times, I really appreciate what you and your uncle have done for me. I love you."

"I love you too Dad." And Tristan was sure that he and Gérard would have to kill him, so there would be no more suffering.

For the next hour Tristan talked to his father, listening to his strained words and whimpers. So much pain.

(A/N: Well I guess I just can't leave you guys with three pages of sadness, or could I? MUWAHAHAHA! I guess I'll add some of our favorite couple!)

Skiing lessons were off for Christmas Eve, but the slopes were still open for the vacationers. (A/N: after all what else would you do on a mountain except skiing? And snow fighting?) Vivian stood at the top of a small slope, watching Gabriel climb back up. The cold wind was starting to become unbearable, so under their clothing, their pelts were out making the two nice and cozy.

Gabriel's breath came out in long white wisps in the air as he stood beside her.

"Not tired already are you?" Vivian leaned on her stick.

"A little? Aren't you, we've been out here for two hours now."

"Well, we haven't tried any of the more advanced slopes yet."

"Think your ready, cause you know I'll beat you down the mountain any day." Gabriel smirked. Vivian lifted an eyebrow in disbelief.

"You're going to eat those words." She stated.

"Really?" he teased.

"Uh-huh." Vivian headed to the ski lift with Gabriel close behind her. Once in their chair, Gabriel wrapped his arm around her small shoulders as they enjoyed the view of the mountain and its forest that lay just next to the slopes.

Soon the turn around point was coming and they got ready to jump off the seat. A little too quickly they slid off the seat, but regained their balance and went down the mountain. Even though they were racing, they tried to keep a decent speed.

They skied side by side, trying to stretch ahead like racehorses. Vivian had the advantage of being smaller, but Gabriel had listened better to the instructor so he knew how to speed up controllably. So they were matched, and when the end of the mountain was coming, Vivian squatted down and zoomed ahead. When she reached the end she put her poles between the skis, and sat down so that she stopped. When she turned to Gabriel, she let out a fitful laugh.

"Told you so."

"Guess you did." Gabriel couldn't help but smile. "Let's go on back, I'm tired." They got back in their car and made their way to the main ski lodge.

Meanwhile Gérard was back at the main desk in the ski lodge, and his head lifted when Gabriel and Vivian walked in. Gérard and Gabriel's eyes met, and for the briefest second Gabriel stopped Vivian, but when Gérard smiled reassuringly, Gabriel and Vivian continued forward.

"Hello," Gérard said as they approached, "I'm Gérard, the owner of the resort. I believe you are both Gabriel and Vivian?"

"Yes." Gabriel shook his hand, and could easily tell that Gérard was a werewolf too.

"I hope you two are enjoying our stay here?" He looked at Vivian who was clutching Gabriel's hand rather tightly. "I suppose we all know that I too am a loup-garou, and I mean you two no harm." His smile was truthful. "Do you come from a pack nearby?"

Vivian was not sure what to say, so she let Gabriel do the talking.

"Vivian and I are the Alphas of our pack, we live in the Green Mountain National Forest."

"Yes," Gérard scratched his chin, "I do remember hearing of your pack moving there. How's the land?"

"Spacious. It has enough game to last a long while." Vivian turned away for a moment, her eyes shining at the thought of her and Gabriel hunting on those hot summer nights, along with other activities.

_Man: Your, uh, your wife, does she go, eh, does she go, eh?_

_Squire:(flustered) Well, she sometimes 'goes', yes._

_Man: Aaaaaaaah bet she does, I bet she does, say no more, say no more, know whatahmean, nudge nudge?_

_Man: Is, your uh, is your wife a sport, ay?_

_Squire: Um, she likes sport, yes!_

_Man: I bet she does, I bet she does!_

_(I couldn't resist throwing in this Monty Python sketch, hahaha, which I don't own either.) _

Gabriel, meanwhile, was intently curious as to why this male was not part of a pack, so he asked.

"My brother and his son are the only others with me. My brother… he has a condition."

"What kind of condition?" Vivian asked, turning back to Gérard and Gabriel.

"If you don't mind, I'd rather talk to you about it in my office, it's the second room on the right down that hall," he pointed to the other side of the large room. "You can go and wait for me, I just need to get another person to cover the desk.

As promised, he found another employee to cover for him, and let Vivian and Gabriel into his office.

"Do have a seat." Vivian noticed how thick his French accent was, but his English never faltered. She toyed with the idea of conversing with him in French, but feared she might slip. _No I won't_, she thought, _my accent is perfect_.

Gérard sat behind his desk, a bit uncomfortable, crossing and uncrossing his legs. Odd that he would want to share family incidents with strangers, but he needed the comfort of his own kind. Slowly he cleared his throat.

"A while back, Julien got a disease, not rabies but something I don't know of and its slowly driving him to insanity and death. He got out the other night so if you two would please be careful outside I would appreciate it. I do have posts warning vacationers of wolves, but that's all I can do for now, I don't want to mess up business. Julien's son wants to put him out of his misery soon."

"Would you mind if I saw him?" Gabriel inquired, Vivian sighed in an exasperating tone, but thankfully only Gabriel heard. He shot her a look, and she didn't complain anymore.

Gérard was stumped for a moment.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm curious to know more, just in case that ever happened in my pack."

"Honestly Gabriel, that's not going to happen." Vivian complained.

"Well, actually better safe than sorry." And for a moment he thought how it could possibly be safe for Gabriel to get near his brother without being bitten. "I'm not busy right now, so if you would like to come now, that would be fine."

Gabriel looked at Vivian, and then at the owner.

"That will be fine. Is it far?"

"Not too bad, but definitely not worth the walk, how about you follow me in your car."

Gabriel was a little shocked at Vivian's sour mood when they got in the Volvo, her arms were crossed tightly after she slung on her seatbelt.

"What's wrong?"

She only looked at him for the briefest moment in an expression that said _"You're kidding me right?"_ before turning to the front seeing Gérard get in his own car and start the engine.

"Vivian what is wrong?" he pleaded.

"You promised, no no…you swore that while we are here that we would have NOTHING to do with pack business! Gabriel, you know that we needed this vacation, because if you haven't noticed recently all you do is worry about pack business," he started to protest but she held up her hand. "No, let me finish. Yes there is reason to still be a little edgy about Vermont, but that was months ago! MONTHS AGO! We are in a freakin' national park, there are no hunters!" Her tone suddenly softened, "All I wanted this Christmas was for you and me to just relax together."

The fury flew off of her body, but only put back Gabriel a bit. He waited a brief moment before wrapping his fingers tightly in her hair, turning her head gently to face him.

"Vivian, baby, I'm sorry." His beautiful face softened her snippy mood. "I know I swore this to you, but honey I've got to a least have some concern for what's going on around here." His blue eyes were two steaming pools that slowly melted her resistance. "I swear I'll make this up to you." His mouth descended on hers for a brief moment.

_Man: Snap snap, grin grin, wink wink, nudge nudge, say no more?_

_Squire: Holiday snaps, eh? _

_Man: They could be, they could be taken on holiday. Candid, you know, CANDID photography?_

"You better," she said and smiled despite herself. Gabriel slipped his hand away from her hair and followed Gérard, who no doubt had seen the whole argument. Now Gabriel's hands moved onto her neck, tracing warm circles with his thumb.

Gérard, being the owner of the resort, had a nicely built, very large and stylish cabin. It was not really different than the others in the modeling of the edifice, but still nice. They parked their cars, Gérard waited as Gabriel went to hold the door open for Vivian. (A/N: everyone say: awwwww!!!)

Julien lifted his throbbing head when he heard the front door open, then returned to scratching the fleas behind his ear. Then he heard a woman's voice. His ears perked, this female had to be the one form across the property, his brother wouldn't bring a human into their home. Julien's long tongue wagged as he thought about the girl.

Gérard and the woman were moving into the living room, but Julien could hear a third pair of footsteps, too heavy and cocky to be his son. Julien crept to the door trying to pick up a scent. The strangers smelled close to the same person, so he assumed that they were related. Little did he know that they were mates.

He could still distinguish the female from the male; her scent eased the throb in his head. He heard her name being spoken.

_Vivian, hmm, that is a beautiful name._ He thought. His tail began to wag as the company moved around the house.

Vivian and Gabriel sat on a couch in the living room as Gérard went to the kitchen to fix them drinks. Gabriel, with his superior sense of smell, could detect Julien some where off in the house. He began to think it might not have been a good idea to bring Vivian here. He did not want another male going after _his_ mate…especially a mental male.

Gabriel stole a glance down the hallway from where he was sitting as Gérard returned with drinks. He gave Vivian a hot chocolate and Gabriel a beer. Gabriel did not like the smell of the loup-garou in the other room, it was sickly, and a threat. Every once in a while the three could here Julien moaning and wheezing.

For a while they all sat together drinking quietly with some small talk, really only between the males, until Gérard offered to show his brother to Gabriel.

Vivian started to get up to come with them, but Gabriel shot her a protective look that put her back down on the couch. The look in his eye said: "I have my reasons." So Vivian did not argue and watched as the two males went down the hallway.

Julien heard the heavy footsteps approaching his door, so he opened his eyes, but lay still as death on the bed. There was a window in the door that Gérard used to look into the room, a safety precaution so as to not be bitten again.

"He's already bitten me once," Gérard stated as he opened the window. Gabriel was taken a back by this, and looked puzzled at the man.

"Then why are you not sick?"

"Well, Julien was bitten by an actual wolf, not one of our kind, so I believe that once it has been passed to from its original host to another body, the virus builds up only in the second host and only has a temporary effect on a third host. It was hell though when he bit me. I was sick for a little over twenty-four hours."

Gabriel looked into the room at the sick loup-garou on the bed. The sheets were disgusting, the room torn to shreds. Julien's coat was all mangles and mats; yellow puss clogged at his eyes, he was even loosing the fur on his forelegs.

Julien glared at Gabriel realizing that Vivian was not a relative but the mate of his man. No! Julien would claim Vivian as his own, this Gabriel person had not suffered, he did not need the soothing voice of the sweet angel in the other room. Julien would take Vivian from him, he would break out and take Vivian.

A small growl reached Gabriel's ears as he continued to watch Julien. The sick man's scent was overbearing for Gabriel, and when he heard Julien growl, the hair on his arms bristled, and his teeth sharpened, but he did not return the threat.

If Julien some how got out and came for Vivian, Gabriel would rip his throat out. But the sinister look in Gabriel's eyes confirmed the returning response he felt towards Julien's threat. They could sense what the other was thinking, and the object of their desire had no clue about it.

Gabriel turned away from the window to Gérard who reclined against the opposite door jam.

'Thank you for showing me, but if you don't mind, Vivian is a little tired and we'd like to head back to our cabin."

Gérard could see through Gabriel's words, but nodded his head in understanding. Julien was a very possessive man.

Quickly Gabriel and Vivian said their goodbyes to Gérard and left for the car. Inside Gabriel let out a tense sigh.

"Well? What happened?" she asked, putting on her seatbelt.

"I'm…worried about this Julien person. He's very sick…I just have a bad feeling." Gabriel did not look at Vivian, he did not want her to know of his suspicion of Julien, he just wanted to get her inside the cabin where they were safe.

Julien looked out his barred window as Vivian and Gabriel drove away. A cracked growl emitted from his throat.

Vivian would be his, and very soon he will take out Gabriel. All he needed to do was escape.

(A/N;) FINALLY! I never thought I was going to finish this chapter, and I'm going to let you all know in advance that it might be a while before I update again, I hope not to long though. I have not run out of ideas yet, we just might be getting to the good part next chapter!

Review please!!!!!!

Love,

Dahlila


	5. Sickness

**Sickness**

**I do not own the rights to Blood and Chocolate, nor do I own the rights to John Lennon's "Love." GUYS THIS IS ALL ABOUT JULIEN THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!!! THINGS ARE TAKING A TURN!!!! THE CLIMAX IS HERE!**

**And thanks to all my wonderful reviewers: Dean Fox (another male reviewer? Hooray!), Lana, TwiPocolypseWeek ramen n tea, Jessica, tweaty hobbs, ms. Azangel, Patty08 ( I definitely meant to say I wish I had more depth in my story not death, in that second to last review), Raging Raven, Davidian, ShinningSilverLove, UnicornGirly109, MickeytheMouse, LadyNightSky, and LeaScott.**

**Thank you darlings!**

Gabriel awoke Christmas day to being smothered with kisses from his true love. Vivian straddled Gabriel as her mouth moved over his strong face, then settled on his lips as his arms wrapped around her, pressing their bodies close.

Then she moved her lips down his bearded chin onto his corded neck, and ran her hands over his bare, warm chest. Gabriel pulled her flat against him, rubbing her small back with his large hands as she snuggled against his neck.

"I love you with a beard." She cooed in his ear, and Gabriel let out a booming laugh and placed a kiss on her forehead.

Eventually they got out of bed, but Vivian was still wrapped around Gabriel's torso, and they decided to open presents before showering.

Gabriel walked into the living room his hands clasped underneath Vivian's bottom suddenly he dropped her on the couch, making her yelp. He turned the tree lights on then dragged Vivian to the floor with him in front of the fire that he was starting.

"You look adorable," he said referring to her Victoria Secret plaid pajama shorts, and little tank top to match. Gabriel just sat in his boxers and a tee shirt. Then he nibbled her neck, pulling her against him again. Vivian playfully pushed him to the floor and moved away to get his present.

"I swear I knew it was hard to shop for guys, but shockingly I think I'll find some stuff you'll like." Gabriel started to reach for one of the larger packages but Vivian pushed his hand away.

"Those are for last." Then she handed Gabriel a box.

**(A/N: okay guys for full effect of reading the next few lines, I strongly suggest you to download John Lennon's "Love" while you are reading this, right now! Go! Do it before you read anymore! It set's the mood so well, other wise I wouldn't have put in the lyrics!)**

_Love is real, real is love_

_Love is feeling, feeling love_

_Love is wanting to be loved_

For a while they opened presents until they came to the two small boxes that they had planned for one another. Both unwrapped them at the same time, inside both boxes was a gold ring. Vivian took the ring for Gabriel, pulled his left hand into hers and slipped the ring onto his ring finger.

"You are my mate. My one. My only." She said as she stared into his orb like eyes. "I love you purely, and because of this I will have no other man. Not only are you my mate, but my husband. It's just you and me." Then she kissed him tenderly on the lips.

_Love is touch, touch is love_

_Love is reaching, reaching love_

_Love is asking to be loved_

Gabriel took Vivian's ring in between his first finger and thumb, and taking her left hand into his he spoke while slipping on the diamond ring: "You are my one love, strong, beautiful, and elegant. I know no other woman than you. As your mate I give you my life, my devotion. As my mate I take that in return. Not only are you my mate but my wife. It's just you and me." Then he returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around her back.

_Love is you_

_You and me_

_Love is knowing_

_we can be_

Tears shimmered in Vivian's eyes as Gabriel told her I love you.

_Love is free, free is love_

_Love is living, living love_

_Love is needing to be loved_

She gave him a sweet smile, called him angel, and then reached under the tree for another present.

(A/n: thanks very much silver.shadow.23 for the rings idea, as you can tell I loved it a lot. And this was not a marriage ceremony. That will be another fanfic to follow since all my fanfics are like spread out sequels. And doesn't that song just fit perfectly?)

Gabriel opened the box she handed him, it was a new leather jacket, and he had messed up his last one because he forgot to take it off when he was changing during a new moon.

"Thanks babe." He tried it on to show it fit then handed Vivian a thin box.

"Ooo." she cooed as she opened the box, her eyes lighting up, she pulled out a Ralph Lauren gold mesh necklace that sparkled beside the fire. It connected to a solid gold band that had the Ralph Lauren insignia on it.

"Oh Gabriel it's gorgeous." She put it on her slim wrist; it was so lightweight and went amazingly well with her ring. The gold mesh definitely complemented her golden skin. "I love it."

(A/N: and I'd love to have one too. I mean who wouldn't? It's freaking' RALPH LAUREN! I love how he and I have the same initials, it works out perfectly.)

"Okay baby, now you get your real presents." She pulled the package towards Gabriel that he had tried to open first. "Be careful opening it."

Gabriel put his hand on the item; it was all bulky because Vivian couldn't find a box for it. Okay so it would technically come in a box but I'm the writer so whatever. The shape seemed familiar, and despite the warning he ripped through the wrapping paper. There lay new parts for his Harley." His eyes gleamed like a child's as he touched the parts that he had wanted for so long, but had put off. His lips turned up into a ridiculously adorably grin.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it." He smiled, and then Vivian put another heavy package in front of him. Again he ripped through the paper to find more parts for his motorcycle. Then another package: new mirrors, pipes, and what ever else you could customize your bike with. To bad I don't know. Anyways, Gabriel was very, very, very happy.

"How'd you know what I wanted?"

"Bucky, of course. What else did you think I was doing after school?" Gabriel laughed, and pulled her into his arms, her back pressed tightly against his chest.

"Merry Christmas." He cooed, snuggling his chin against her shoulder, his beard tickling her skin, then he kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas baby." She said, running her hand over his thigh. "Ooo, I almost forgot." She scurried off his lap and pulled out a present from behind the tree. As she was coming back Gabriel held out his arms for her, but was knocked flat on the ground, Vivian draped a leg over his waist and lightly sat on his stomach.

"Here you go angel." She smiled mischievously. Gabriel did not make an effort to sit up, so he lay there unwrapping the box. Once the paper was off he saw that it was a pink Victoria's Secret box.

"I hope you didn't get me some male stripper thing." He cringed.

"Ugh, of course not. It's something for me to wear really, but it's for your…enjoyment." She purred as she rubbed his chest.

"I like the sound of that." Then he opened up the box to a pair of lingerie. Fondly he touched the lace, then looked up at Vivian.

"Can we play now?" he raised an eyebrow in invitation.

"No, we can play tonight." She laughed at his disappointed look then stood up and went into the kitchen scrounging for some breakfast.

As Vivian was pouring them bowls of cereal Gabriel passed her to get some milk and when he came back he playfully smacked her on her rear. She looked up at him with a coy smile, and raised eyebrow. Gabriel gave her a full smile, his teeth sharp as he pressed her against the counter, his hands on both sides.

His nose pressed against her long neck, drawing in her scent heavily. His large hands grabbed her hips as he pulled her body close, he growled as her claws teased his back under his shirt.

Vivian moved her mouth to his, his tongue running over her sharp teeth. She purred as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Eagerly she bunched the fabric of his shirt in her fists, moving her tongue against his.

Suddenly he pulled away, leaving Vivian confused.

"Maybe tonight," he mocked her then took his cereal bowl and milk to the table.

"You are so arrogant." She muttered, but he must have heard her because he laughed.

Later that day…

Julien was growing impatient, pacing around his tattered room. All afternoon after waking from a fitful sleep he had roamed around, scratching the walls, the window, and the door.

He wanted Vivian, and he was determined to get out.

For the millionth time he threw back his head, letting out a mournful growl. And for the millionth time Gérard could be heard cussing at his brother from across the house. Thankfully Tristan was at the main lodge, so that he couldn't hear it.

Gérard sat in his large chair, feet propped up on the footstool, trying to catch some football. But his brother's ruckus kept him tense, distracting his attention from the TV. Around 5: 30 he began to doze off: the football game was becoming quite anticlimactic.

Julien could hear snoring over the blare of the football game. A plan began to form in his head, and for the first time all day he stood still. It had been a long time since he had been in his human form and wondered if he could take the Change.

Slowly he was able to shorten his pelt, but he ended up looking like a shaved wolf. He moaned and winced as his bones popped, shrunk, and rearranged themselves for the first time in months.

Small whines leaked from his slowly changing muzzle, his teeth still sharp, and his jaw not completely formed to a humans. His eyes still had their feral gleam.

His claws had retracted only halfway, but his tail was gone. His skin was splotched like a leper, and he was incredibly weak on his unstable human legs.

Julien reached for the bed stand and with one swift wrench, yanked off the leg, to use as a club.

Gérard's snoring stopped for a moment, and Julien froze. The time was now 7: 00.

Julien heard the snoring pick up again, he gritted his teeth, then went to the window. There were bars on the inside of the window, Julien put down the wooden table leg and grasped the bars. The thought of Vivian flooded his mind. He thought how after he killed Gabriel, how he would take her away, make Vivian his own. He let out a terrible chuckle as he thought of Vivian with him, how his body would finally be at peace, no more pain, as he mated with her.

The bars were becoming difficult for Julien to pull apart; his muscles bulged in his arm and back as he pulled them down. Finally the metal was giving, the groan was very loud, and Julien was sure his brother would be coming in at any moment.

He gnashed his wolf teeth together, his long tongue curling out in disgust as he struggled with the bars.

Finally he made a big enough hole to crawl through.

Suddenly the snoring stopped, and Julien heard his brother's footsteps approaching quickly. Julien took his club in his hands, waiting for Gérard to come in, and soon enough Gérard threw the door open.

He only had to look at the window and the club to explode with anger.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Then Gérard came into the room, ready for a fight.

Julien stood his ground then suddenly charged at his brother, aiming for Gérard's head. Being quicker, Gérard blocked him with his forearm, and punched Julien in the gut. The rage exploded in Julien as he threw Gérard on the ground.

Gérard's fangs grew as he bit Julien's leg, tearing the flesh, except then he was thrown against the wall and kicked in the head. Julien stood over his brother, and picked his up by the front of his shirt.

"You can't keep me here you bastard!" Then he threw Gérard against the wall.

Gérard stumbled to his feet and tackled his brother. Julien tried to struggle away, but Gérard was stronger than him. Gérard sunk his teeth into his shoulder, trying to shake his to obedience.

Julien was able to grab a fistful of Gérard's hair, and pull him off. Blood flowed freely from the wound on Julien's ankle and shoulder as he kicked Gérard continuously, then he finally knocked him unconsciousness.

He recovered his club and smashed the window, beating out the shards of glass, as his brother lay on the floor. Julien kicked his limp form once more before crawling out into the cold.

The cold winter air bit as his naked body as Julien moved quickly to the woods. When he was safe in the cover of the woods he stopped for the Change.

Like before it was a slow and painful process, leaving him exhausted and sicker than before.

Julien set off on a sprint, slowly building up to a run as he traveled across the snow-covered land. He was terribly out of shape, but he could easily remember where Vivian's howling had come from. He headed north until he came to the last and completely secluded cabin.

He circled the house three times; very swiftly looking for an entrance, positive that he would reach Gabriel first. Then he crouched ten feet from the front door, listening to the activities going on inside.

Vivian was completely pressed against the pillows and comforter; Gabriel took hold of her wrists and pushed them too against the bed. His needy mouth descended on hers, taking his fill. Vivian's calves rubbed against his thigh as she beckoned him closer to her. And he came.

Julien growled in disgust, that should be him in there with Vivian, not Gabriel. He contemplated the ways he would kill Gabriel, rip his throat out, break his neck, or crush him in a fight.

Gabriel pulled at the fastenings on Vivian's new bra, fondly touching where the lace met her skin. He dragged his hands down her stomach and placed long drugging kisses on her collarbone, arms, and navel. She moaned his name, her fingers twisting in his thick, dark hair. Gabriel called her name and she moved to finally meet him.

Julien heard them and deeply growled. He could smell the lust between the soon to be separated mates. He knew that after disposing of Gabriel quickly, Vivian would still be in heat and he could take her. What a dirty man, he didn't even care about what Vivian wanted. He did not care if she loved Gabriel, Julien wanted Vivian and he would have her.

They moved together at a slow steady pace, kissing and touching. Gabriel took Vivian's left hand in his, kissing her fingers, her ring, and her palm.

"I love you," he moaned and kissed her, "I love you so much." Her hands clutched at his sweaty back.

Julien howled loudly, ready to take Gabriel down.

The howl made Gabriel jerk away from Vivian. He turned his head, looking out the bedroom door into the living room at the front door. Vivian placed her hand on his arm, trying to get his attention.

Gabriel pulled away from her arms, and when Vivian let out a small whine, he turned back to her, his glowing eyes full of power.

"Shhh." He whispered and cradled her head against his hot chest, for a brief moment he stroked her hair then placed a kiss on the top of her head. "Get dressed." Then he pulled away and got off the bed, pulling on his boxers and tee shirt. Quickly Vivian found some clothes and slipped them on. She watched as Gabriel stood in the frame of their bedroom door, listening for any more howls. Another one came and Vivian recognized it clearly.

"Gabriel, come back!" she beckoned, but he just stood there, so she went to him, clutching at his shirt.

"Oh God, it has to be him." She whispered. Suddenly she noticed how the hair on Gabriel's arms and legs where growing thicker and thicker. He let out a low feral growl that even made Vivian wary.

"He has come for you." He growled then moved quickly through the living room, "Stay in the bedroom and lock the door." He commanded. When he heard the lock click, Gabriel threw open the front door to see Julien crouching in the same position as before. Gabriel stepped out onto the front step, his forehead creased in fury.

Gabriel took the fabric of his shirt in one hand and ripped the garment off as if it was paper. A blush spread across his marvelous chest as his pelt began to quickly appear.

"If you think you came here to take my mate away, then you're wrong." He growled. Julien only snarled in return and pawed at the ground. When he snapped his teeth, the foam flew over his muzzle and onto the snow.

The Change burst through Gabriel as he took a flying leap and pounced on Julien. Gabriel threw Julien back ten feet then charged him. Vivian had meanwhile pressed herself against the door listening to the fight; the wolf inside of her was dying to see the fight. She wanted to see her mate in action, watch as he claimed what was his, and destroy the competitor. She let the wolf take over, and the logical side couldn't stop the hand from unlocking and opening the door.

She watched as the two males charged each other, Gabriel looking like an avenging angel as he took down Julien. Every few seconds Julien would get the upper hand because he was more agile, his sharp, poisonous teeth snapped at Gabriel, who jerked away each time they came near.

Gabriel thought back to how Gérard told him how the sickness was passed on. He was becoming nervous with each passing moment, Julien was wearing him out with all the jumping around, and Gabriel found that it was getting harder to dodge those teeth.

He staggered back, and Julien lunged forward, plunging Gabriel into the ground. Gabriel rolled into a tree as Julien ripped open his flank with sharp claws. Gabriel howled as he tried to move away, and swiped at Julien.

Then he saw that Vivian was standing in the doorway of their cabin, her eyes glowing with excitement at the fight. Gabriel's distraction was all that Julien needed.

As Gabriel looked at his mate in shock that she did not obey him, he felt Julien's teeth sink deeply into his shoulder, tearing at the flesh. Suddenly Vivian's sense's came to her as she realized what she had done by distracting Gabriel.

She cried out in horror as Gabriel fell to the ground, the poison racing through his blood stream. He was quickly turning back to his human form. His skin was blue in the cold, his teeth chattering, and his arms and legs jerking in pain as the blood drained out of his wounded shoulder.

Julien looked up after he bit Gabriel to see his prize. A victorious smile came when he realized that Vivian was standing there, completely unprotected.

His mouth and throat cavity transformed so that he could speak to her. And as he looked upon Vivian, the pain was gone, and so he thought that the insanity was gone too. But he was wrong; he had this odd floating feeling about him as he stared at his beloved. Vivian cowered in the door frame as his acid voice called to her.

"Vivian, my love, come to me. I need you my sweet."

"No, no—" she whimpered as she saw that Gabriel had stopped moving, he was still as death, his face buried in the red snow.

"You've… you…killed him. Gabriel! You killed my mate!" she sobbed as the tears ran down her chilled face.

"Yes darling, but now, you and I can be together, and you can help me get better. You, Vivian are the key to my health. I can take you far from here. I need you." Those last three words were said with a menacing tone, because Julien had expected Vivian to come running to him with open arms.

"Come here right now bitch." He demanded. "I have freed you from your captor Vivian, why aren't you here beside me?"

Vivian collapsed in the door, her strength gone now that Gabriel was dead. She sobbed against the doorframe as Julien stood fuming only a few feet away, then he began to approach and she screamed.

**Meanwhile…**

In the woods Tristan lifted his head to a woman's scream. He listened attentively to where it was coming from, but the damn echo was throwing him off. Tristan cocked the gun, and began running; it was impossible to carry the thing in his wolf form.

When he had come home earlier and found his uncle unconscious on Julien's floor and the window smashed, he knew his father had escaped, and was going after some poor girl.

First he dragged his uncle out of the drifty room, and taken him to the living room, easily placing him on the couch.

He tried to wake up his uncle but realized it was a waste of time and went to find the shotgun.

Tristan was now getting closer to the cabin that he was sure Vivian and Gabriel were at, which would mean he would meet his crazed father, and he would have to take him down.

The woods were now becoming sparser as Tristan got closer to the cabin. He could here argue and whimpers, quick bursts of screams.

Then he saw Gabriel lying naked on the ground in his human form. He saw the red snow, and ran to Gabriel's side, holding his fingers on the cold wrist listening for a heart beat.

Then Gabriel moaned he was alive! (Honestly did you guys think I killed Gabriel?) He shuddered and looked up Tristan could tell his father's disease was now running through this leader.

"Where is he?" he demanded to Tristan, and then he heard Vivian crying out inside the house. Some unknown force, whether it was the moon goddess herself, lifted Gabriel from the ground, and pushed his legs so that he was inside the cabin in a brief moment. A sharp pain was going through his skull as he called out to Vivian, who was being cornered by Julien.

Gabriel staggered against some furniture; he heard Julien's poisonous words to Vivian and let out a roar of fury.

"Don't worry my precious." Julien had been saying to her. Vivian lay in the corner of the living room, her claws out, her hair wild, and her clothes ripped from when Julien had grabbed her.

When Julien heard Gabriel's roar, his head jerked back, his strained eyes red as he saw that his enemy was not dead yet.

When Vivian saw Gabriel there, through all her tears, more came as she shook with relief seeing that he was alive. She reached out to him, tears streaming down her face.

Through Gabriel's daze he saw his mate completely terrified, a sight that he never thought would happen to his strong queen. He tried to call to her, but thick foam filled his mouth, and he coughed raggedly.

Julien was approaching him, and then Gabriel lunged forward, beating the hell out of him. Julien was shocked at how Gabriel could have had any strength to be beating him up. The crazed, feral look was reflected in both of the male's eyes.

Then Gabriel picked up Julien and dragged him out of the cabin, throwing him out onto the snow. He pounced on Gabriel biting the already wounded shoulder, making Gabriel scream in agony, then collapse underneath Julien.

Once again Vivian was watching, this time she was out in the snow, near Tristan.

Tristan raised the rifle, focusing on Julien. Vivian turned to him, here eyes widening.

Julien stood over Gabriel, his teeth about to plunge into Gabriel's vulnerable neck. Then he felt a sharp sting between his shoulder blades, into his neck. He heard the shot after. There was a pop of bone, and bright lights in front of his eyes. Hot blood splattered over his back, and he crumbled beside Gabriel. His lungs heaved for breath, and he tried to move but his spine was crushed. He gasped for breath as he shivered back to his human form.

And then…. Julien was dead. Tristan lowered the rifle. Vivian saw how the emotion flickered over Tristan's eyes when he shot his own father.

When Julien stopped twitching, she started to run over to Gabriel, but Tristan stopped her.

"Wait." He said, but Gabriel's moans were too hard to ignore.

"Why should I?" She demanded trying to pull away, but too weak with shock to do so. "I need to get to him! Gabriel!" she called.

_Love is real, real is love_

_Love is feeling, feeling love_

_Love is wanting to be loved_

"Look at his shoulder he's been bitten. He now has the same disease as my father had."

"What? No! He can't, he can't!" and with Tristan's words she became afraid to go near Gabriel, afraid that he had turned into Julien. "He's not, he can't be sick!"

_Love is touch, touch is love_

_Love is reaching, reaching love_

_Love is asking to be loved_

"Damn it, Vivian listen to me! It's not permanent, he will get better, but right now he's dangerous! At least let me help you."

Vivian paused for a moment, looking at the lanky teenager before giving him her permission. "Just go put that gun away inside please."

Tristan did as he was told and Vivian ran to Gabriel's side, pulling him into her arms. He had slipped back into unconsciousness, and Vivian pulled his limp form completely onto her own.

_Love is you_

_You and me_

_Love is knowing_

_we can be_

"Gabriel, oh please angel, wake up!" She sobbed as she stroked his pale face, rubbed his cold chest trying to get some warmth back into him.

"Give him to me," Tristan said, "We need to get him warm before he dies of hypothermia." Vivian helped Tristan hoist Gabriel's arm over his shoulder. Gabriel woke up calling for Vivian; he felt her mouth touch his instantly, as her hands pushed him up to walk.

"Angel, can you move? Tristan is going to help you get inside."

"Where's Julien?" his poor blue eyes were empty of their glow, they had turned almost gray.

"He's gone now sweetheart, its okay." She told him as they moved up the step into the house.

_Love is free, free is love_

_Love is living, living love_

_Love is needing to be loved_

"Go fill the bath with hot water." Tristan told Vivian, who ran quickly to the bathroom. Tristan kicked cabin door closed and followed closely behind, with a half conscious Gabriel at his side. Once in the bathroom the tub was filled with steaming water.

"Give him to me, please." Tristan passed Gabriel to Vivian.

"Gabriel, I'm going to help you into the bath, but you need to lift your legs, do you want Tristan to help?"

When he didn't answer, Tristan took one foot at placed it in the hot water. Gabriel's skin was terribly cold. Slowly they lowered him into the bath, the water helping his temperature. Gabriel laid his head against the wall, watching through half open eyes Vivian and Tristan scramble for the medical kit.

He tried to call for Vivian but felt the bile rise in his throat. Vivian saw him getting sick, and moved his head over the trashcan. He hurled and when done his face had lost its natural glow. She ran a cool cloth over his face.

"Oh baby," she said, kissing his forehead, as she and Tristan worked on his wounded shoulder. Tristan cleaned the wound as Vivian washed Gabriel's worn body. She gently ran the soap over his broad chest, and over his legs.

Then he reached out for Vivian and she took his hand.

"I'm here," she kept telling him, but through all his pain, she didn't think he could hear her.

"How long is he going to be sick?" Vivian asked Tristan wearily, who had finished dressing the shoulder wound.

"Well, when he bit my uncle, it lasted only 24 hours. Hopefully it won't last as long for Gabriel."

"I hope so. Thank you for helping me."

"I have to warn you though, his condition is only going to get worse. Gabriel will change, and become dangerous, he might not even recognize you."

"How could he not recognize me? I'm his mate." Vivian poured some shampoo onto Gabriel's hair, gently massaging his scalp. He moaned, and Vivian instantly looked worried. Gabriel tried to say something, instead foam bubbled at his lips.

"Why is that happening?" She took the washcloth and wiped away the foam."

"That's part of the disease. Tonight, do not sleep with him." At this Gabriel made another noise that sounded like a protest but more foam bubbled at his mouth.

Vivian rinsed his hair and body, and then Tristan helped him out of the bath into the bedroom. Vivian rooted for some thick flannel pajamas for Gabriel and dressed him.

Neither she nor Tristan saw how in a brief moment Gabriel's eyes changed from gray to red, then back to gray. His chest rumbled as Vivian pulled the shirt over his wet head. Then he felt warm air-drying his hair. Familiar fingers ran over his scalp, but for the life of him, he couldn't remember. Inside there was a need that he felt, to let the inner wolf completely take over, let his human, caring side disappears. And it was slowly winning him over.

"Gabriel? Can you hear me?" a small quivering hand took his. He knew this voice, but couldn't respond. Then he heard a woman softly crying and another male voice comforting her. The he was laid down on the bed, the covers placed over him.

"Gabriel?" his eyes opened and he saw a woman hovering over him. "Gabriel, can you hear me?" The woman's hand touched his face. He groaned as his head began to throb.

"There's nothing you can do right now Vivian, just wait for it to pass. But you have to keep this door locked, he could attack you in the night."

Vivian didn't want to believe what she was hearing, but nodded in compliance.

"Do you want me to stay here?" Tristan asked, but when Vivian shook his head he stood.

"Thank you Tristan. Gabriel would be dead if you hadn't helped." She looked up at him, tears falling down her cheek.

"Of course." Tristan left going to bury his father's body, and then to return home.

When they were alone Vivian returned to their bedroom, but stayed in the doorframe. It was her fault Gabriel had been bitten, because she had distracted him. She watched as he tossed and turned on the bed, crying out in pain.

But she listened to Tristan, and pulled the door shut, locking it from the outside.

**Well that's 17 pages for you guys!!!!!! Well, what did you think??? Wasn't it worth the wait? Please please please review! And make it nice and long, I worked my butt off for you guys, and I hope you thought this chapter rocked. Thanks again to all those who reviewed, and I'm so glad I finally reached the climax of the story. I know you all are dying to read chapter 6 which will be titled "Monster." I'm excited and I know everyone of you is too!**

**Love, **

**Dahlila**


	6. Monster

**Monster**

**I just want to say thanks very much to everyone who reviewed especially Geraldine la Bella who actually listened to the John Lennon song and left a very long review, but also Tweaty hobbs who left an equally long review! I was so excited when I saw how long these were. And also thanks to Mickey the Mouse, who was first reviewer for Chapter 5, Davidian, Raging Raven, Sophia, fangsgirl007, and Maggie (so glad you liked it girl! You're my best friend.), NeonNissa, and Patty08 who also gave a very long review and for listening to the Lennon song! Thank you everyone. **

**Sorry this isn't very long, but I hope you think it's just as awesome. **

**  
Warning: have some tissues ready.  
**

And yes I have left out one reviewer because you decided to review 3 chapters after you declared I was promoting Satan, and now you want me to update soon. Well I'm updating, but it's not for you, because you really hurt my feelings, and I was shocked to see that you had the nerve to review again. You had no right to say that about my chapter and I want an apology. At least I'm not saying your name right out, even though I should.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights or characters to _Blood and Chocolate._** I only own Tristan, Gérard, and Julien (who is dead! Yay!) **Nor do I own the lyrics to "A Reminder" by Radiohead! Please listen to it when you're reading, you can probably listen to it on Rhapsody. **

I'm glad I was able to trick you all into thinking Gabriel was dead, even though it was hard writing that part.

**Story time!**

Vivian dragged herself to the couch, blankets trailing her. Mechanically she made up the sofa then curled up into a ball with the phone. Slowly she dialed her mother's number, tears trailed down her cheeks as she listened to the phone ring.

"Hello?" Esme's voice asked.

"Hey mom." She choked out.

"Vivian? What's the matter honey? Why are you calling so late?"

"It's Gabriel…he's sick." Tears coarsed down her cheeks as she could hear Gabriel's moans of pain.

Esme could easily hear Vivian crying over the phone and when she had first mentioned Gabriel's name Esme thought he had hurt her little girl.

"What do you mean sick, precious?"

"There was another loup-garou, his name's Julien, and he had this type of disease that was making him go insane and he came after me. Gabriel tried to fight him off but I-I didn't listen to him!" Vivian started to cry even harder as her mother tried to calm her down.

When Vivian calmed down she continued slowly: "Julien bit Gabriel, and Gabriel changed back to his human form, and oh goddess, mom…I thought he was dead. And then Julien chased me into the house, he was trying to rape me!"

Esme listened in horror, wishing she had been there so that she could have ripped Julien's throat out personally.

"Then Gabriel came in, and threw Julien out…they started to fight more, and then he bit him again."

Esme listened to the rest of the story and when it was over, her daughter was a complete mess on the other line.

"Where is Gabriel now?"

"In our room, I'm in the living room, because Tristan said I shouldn't sleep with him…Gabriel doesn't recognize me anymore." She choked out.

"Oh, sweetie, do you want me to drive up and get both of you? I'll leave right now if you want me too?" Esme waited as her daughter thought about it.

"That's okay. Tristan said he would be better by tomorrow, I hope." She added weakly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes mom…I'll call you if I need you. Ok?"

"All right sweetie." And then they hung up. Vivian placed the phone on its hook and curled up underneath the blanket. She tried to wipe away her tears as she lay on the couch, waiting for the next day.

**A little while after…. (Now you can start listening to the song, I've never listened to it, but the lyrics fit perfectly.)**

The ache in his head was becoming unbearable. Gabriel continuously thrashed in the bed; sweat pouring down his face as he ripped away the hot flannel clothes that were sweltering him. He fell of the bed and hit his head on the side table.

_If I get old, I will not give in_

_But if I do, remind me of this._

He crawled blindly away from the object and just lay there on the floor. And suddenly the pain stopped. He lifted his head and staggered to his feet, but too weak for walking he landed on his hands and knees.

_Remind me that, once I was free,_

_Once I was cool, once I was me._

Faintly Gabriel could sense another presence in the next room. Inhaling deeply he crawled towards the scent, it was a woman, and he knew this woman but he could not remember who she was. He came to the wall, and felt for the door.

The knob was stuck. He wanted this female, because he could sense that she was in heat. The animalistic side of Gabriel had complete control over his mind, forcing his to give into primal needs.

_And if I sat down, and crossed my arms,_

_Hold me into, this song._

With a quick wrench he broke the lock and the door swung open silently to the living room where Vivian was sleeping on the couch. She stirred in her sleep when the lock snapped, but she stayed asleep.

Gabriel grabbed the doorframe and stood up slowly. A small growl came from his throat as he looked at the woman, and how the moonlight washed over her body. Her face was turned away, the covers tangled around her body.

Vivian had only fallen asleep two hours before, and there were salty, dry tear streaks on her face. Her hair lay wildly over the couch's arm. Her breathing was finally even, in the first moments of sleep she had recurring dreams of watching Julien rip Gabriel's throat out…Gabriel's crimson blood on Julien's muzzle. Also she saw once again how Julien had gotten close enough to grab her, how his claws ripped at her clothes.

She had thought Gabriel was dead, and when she looked into Julien's red glowing eyes she realized that it was the end for her. Julien would do whatever he wanted, and Vivian would be alone. No more strong arms and warm body to hold her at night. No black wolf to run beside her on hot summer nights. No Gabriel to give her a life, and eventually a child. How was she going to live, when this monster Julien had ruined her life?

_Knock me out, smash out my brains, _

_If I take a chair, start to talk shit..._

Gabriel wanted the woman on the couch; he was going to take her as his own. Quickly he too was becoming a monster. Vivian's scent was alluring to him, as he staggered over to wear she slept. Quietly he crouched beside the sofa, pulling away the covers. His mouth watered, this woman must be the cure for his pain.

Suddenly Vivian stirred in her sleep, moved her hand over her face, and then returned back to her sleep. But briefly she called Gabriel's name. He turned his head at this word. Gabriel? Was that him?

"Gabriel," she whispered in her dream. "Come back…don't leave me again." Then she stopped talking. Gabriel's hands returned to her body, at first gently on her legs.

He knew this body. But who was this woman? Why couldn't he remember? Foam gathered at his mouth as he gathered her shirt in his hands and ripped it open. Gabriel roughly dragged his hands up Vivian's shirt to her breasts, which woke her instantly.

_If I get old, remind me of this:_

_That night we kissed, and I really meant it._

Vivian struggled in the subconscious state of mind, feeling the rough hands on her body. She began to think they were Julien's, because every time Gabriel touched her, it was a caress. She opened her tired eyes, to see a pair of burning red ones staring at her. The person's hands were clutching her skin.

A small, horrified cry leapt out of Vivian's throat as she struggled away, but the large hands were pulling her towards those vicious eyes. Then she realized it was Gabriel. She remembered Tristan telling her that he probably wouldn't recognize her.

She pushed at Gabriel's hands, pleading with him to stop even though she doubted it would do any good. She screamed and he shoved a hand over her mouth, crushing her to the sofa.

Tear's fell out of her eyes as he hovered over her. Gabriel was gone; Julien had turned him into a monster! With the other hand he ripped away her clothes, the foam was thick around his mouth and his head was pounding.

Even though her mouth was covered Vivian screamed and screamed. Why was this happening to him? They didn't deserve this.

Innately Vivian's claws extended and she swiped at Gabriel, catching his cheek in her claws. Gabriel roared in the extra pain and fell backwards; he had had her left hand in his, and when he fell back, Vivian's engagement ring slipped off.

It twisted in the air the moonlight reflecting off the diamond, and then hurled itself into the darkness of the room. Vivian watched her ring fall, and then flew off the couch and bolted through the front door as Gabriel tried to get to his feet.

As she ran through the driving snow, the Change came upon her. She ran and ran and ran. Just like the night of the Ordeal. But then Gabriel hadn't been dangerous he wasn't crazy. But now, Vivian ran because her very life was endangered.

Her paws were quickly becoming numb and bloody, her chest was on fire as the cold air pierced her insides. When she felt she was far enough away she collapsed onto the ground underneath an up turned tree.

Long whines leaked from mouth as she thought that she had truly lost Gabriel once more.

In the cabin Gabriel tried to pick himself up, looking at the closed door that Vivian had just escaped out of. Half of his face was drenched in blood where Vivian had clawed him.

He lay on the floor as he finally stopped bleeding. And then tears gathered in his eyes that fell onto the floor. His heavy, tired body heaved as he called for Vivian. Gabriel was taking over his own body now, and he was remembering with horror at what he had just done to his wife.

He remembered how Vivian and Tristan had pulled him in from the cold, how Vivian stayed close to him as he lay near unconsciousness in the bathtub. He hadn't recognized her, and it wasn't him that attacked her, but the sickness that fell over his mind.

"Vivian…" he choked out. Too weak to move, he stayed on the floor and passed out from exhaustion.

Vivian curled against the dirt wall, whimpering. Thankfully her pelt would stay dry, because the cold was getting unbearable. She could only think of Gabriel's red eyes. She couldn't recall before then. Would he come for her?

_Whatever happens, if we're still speaking._

_Pick up the phone, play me this song._

**Wow. Sorry that was so short, but this chapter wasn't meant to be long. Sorry again. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and a very merry Christmas, happy Hanukkah, and happy kwanza to you all! Please give me some juicy reviews! **


	7. Finding Her

**Finding Her**

**I do not own the rights to _Blood and Chocolate_. Nor do I own the rights to the Beatles song: "Step Inside Love/Los Paranois." Suggest that you all listen to it, it's a beautiful song.**

Okay guys, this is going to be a sweet chapter, thanks Tweaty hobbs and fangsgirl who reviewed first, I loved both of your reviews and I'm so touched that my writing has that effect on people, and I'm sorry that I made you cry…well not really because that was the purpose. Don't worry I'm bringing back the love! And for the new reviewer Chase-Mistress, I really enjoyed your review, it was very helpful regarding the songs, and you made very excellent points, I'm so glad you enjoy my writing style! Thanks for reading and I hope that you do become a regular reviewer. And also thanks to Twilight Fay, Vampiress-06, kaipanther, murtaghs mistress, and Alice-In-Wonderland101.

And Patty08, you did make a good point that the rings might cut off circulation, and I'm glad you love them, but for the stories sake, lets all agree that the rings don't affect them when they change.

_**WARNING: TISSUES MAY BE NEEDED!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Gabriel awoke with a start calling for Vivian. He looked around dazed at the furniture, the blankets where all tangled and strewn from the couch after the struggle. The side table was knocked over with the lamp, which wasn't broken, and Gabriel lay there on the floor, with a bloody cheek.

When last nights events came rushing back to him, he pulled himself up. He had to find Vivian, and as he started to take a step forward, he stepped on something. It was her engagement ring.

He picked it up, and didn't remember how it had gotten there. Did she take it off? Why would it be on the floor, unless she had taken it off herself? Gabriel had to find her, and if necessary he would beg her to come back.

Without Vivian, Gabriel realized he would not be able to function, he would be miserable without her.

Quickly he got dressed and tried to find some warm clothes for Vivian and shot out the door. He could pick up her scent, and saw traces of her fur that got caught on the tree.

The paw-prints were near impossible to see, but Gabriel kept running. Truthfully he didn't want to change into his wolf form, thinking it might scare Vivian. He couldn't believe he attacked her, and yet the truth was all too real.

Her scent was slowly getting stronger, but snow started falling, which would cover up her tracks.

"Vivian!" he bellowed, he was desperate to find her. "Vivian! Where are you?"

No answer.

However, about a hundred yards away Vivian lay underneath the tree roots. She was awoken by a faint call. Quickly she peeked out of the hole and saw that it was Gabriel. She slumped back down in the hole, frozen, not knowing whether to run or not. Her breathing became strained as she thought of last night.

"Vivian." He called again, when he was getting closer. Without realizing her actions, Vivian sprung out of the hole, right in front of Gabriel, growling fiercely.

When he saw her he stopped suddenly, a look of relief washing over his face to see that she was okay. Maybe not emotionally by her growling, but he hadn't beaten her or anything.

"Vivian…" he started to say, his hand extending to her.

Then Vivian charged, snarling. She jumped in midair, trying to pounce on Gabriel, and when she came within less of a foot a hand wrapped around to the scruff of her neck and jerked her backwards. Gabriel held Vivian in midair; all the clothes now lay on the ground. She struggled, but the grip on the scruff of her neck was too tight.

"Vivian stop!" Gabriel pleaded. He gave her a firm shake and Vivian stopped. She looked at him, the blood covered cheek, the worried expression. His forehead was furrowed worry line at his eyes.

Then she looked at his eyes. They were blue again. Not gray, not red, but blue, it was the real Gabriel. Vivian changed quickly, and was let down by Gabriel.

She stood before him looking long and slow. Then she looked back at his heartbroken face. Tears were in his eyes…something she had never expected to see before.

"Gabriel?"

"It's me sweetheart…it's me." He choked out, and a tear fell down his face. He held out his arms to her. Vivian rushed to him, catching his lips in her own. Her hands moved over his face as they kissed long and hard. His hands moved over her, the way they should. He pushed his fingers into her hair and brought her mouth closer to his, pushing his tongue in her mouth, then wrapping his arms around her cold body.

When they pulled away for air, Gabriel gave her the clothes and waited as she put them over her frigid figure. His large hand brushed down the back of her hair. When she looked at him he pulled her to his chest.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered and rubbed her back, bringing some warmth back to her. She trembled in his arms, crying. Her large tears were wetting his shirt. He felt horrible, that he had made his girl cry. He ran his hand down the length of her back as she clung onto his chest. When her tears slowed he talked to her gently.

"Lets go back," he suggested, and when Vivian started to move away, Gabriel stopped her. She realized his plan when he moved close with his arms.

Still hurt, she shook her head. "I don't need to be carried."

When she saw the devastated look in Gabriel's look she didn't argue when he said "But I need to carry you."

His deep voice was soft, and Vivian couldn't stop herself from moving to him, letting him wrap her arms and legs around his front. He set off at a quick pace because the snow was falling harder now.

Being held in his arms like this was usually wonderful, and even though Gabriel would never attack her on purpose as himself, Vivian was still afraid that the sickness could come back. She felt so awkward now, so afraid that he wasn't truly well yet, that maybe this was all a trick, so she looked into his eyes, looking for any deception but found none.

She buried her face in his neck so that she wouldn't cry. Gabriel didn't say anything during the entire walk, but she could sense that he was about to burst any moment.

Finally they reached their cabin, and Gabriel opened the door and carried her inside. Vivian had her eyes closed, because she did not want to see what the living room looked like, she didn't want to remember last night.

Gabriel set her down in the bathroom, and then closed the door. Vivian looked at him, studying his movements, and his eyes. He turned around to her, seeing that she was staring at him, as a precaution, and his heart pounded in grief.

He touched his tongue yo the edge of his bottom lip, and scratched his head in thought. This was becoming way too awkward for both of them. Anytime Gabriel put her in the bathroom, by now they would be having a hot make out session.

"I think you and I should take a shower." He suggested, looking at her. "If you want to?"

Vivian looked at him, now realizing that the shirt he was wearing had blood on the shoulder. His wound must have bled through the bandage. She said yes quietly, and began undressing. Gabriel tried to pull off his shirt, but his shoulder wound was making it impossible. Vivian stopped what she was doing and went to him. She moved his hands away, slowly, and began to unbutton the bloodied shirt for him.

Her soft hands rubbed against his chest.

Gabriel's hair hung in his eyes as he watched her. When she unbuttoned his shirt, he shrugged out of it. Vivian looked at his worn body, the bandage covering his shoulder.

"I'll take this off for you, and I'll put another one on when we're done." She lifted his arm, and began unwinding the tight bandage. The teeth and scratch marks were not as horrendous as yesterday, but Vivian worried that she had scared his face.

Her cool hands ran over his scratched up chest. Then she looked up at him. His blue eyes shown true back down at her. He cupped her face with his large hand, and then sat down on the closed toilet seat. Vivian unlaced his boots for him, pulling them off, then throwing them on the floor along with his socks. Gabriel stood, unbuttoning his jeans, letting them fall to the floor along with his boxers.

Vivian's back was turned to this as she undressed herself. She turned on the water and stepped in waiting for Gabriel, but she didn't see him reach into the pocket of his pants for something before following her. Gabriel stepped in, closing the shower door. He opened his arms, pulling her in and rubbing her back as they stood under the hot water. He put his nose in her hair when he heard her softly crying.

"Vivian, I'm sorry." He said again, kissing her hair, and pulling her closer.

"It's not that…I thought I had lost you." She whispered. "I thought after Julien bit you the first time, and you changed… you were lying there in the snow, and, I-I thought you were dead. Oh Gabriel…oh God." She whimpered against his chest.

Gabriel lifted her face into his hands, and kissed her slowly.

"Will you still have me?" he revealed her diamond ring in his hand. The water splashed off the band, making it shine. Vivian looked at it and then at him.

"Yes….yes, I don't want you to ever leave me Gabriel." He slipped her ring on her long, slender finger then kissed her in relief.

"You don't ever have to worry about that sweetheart." He pressed his forehead against hers and she rested her hands against his chest.

Slowly he turned her around and put her under the water, wetting her hair, and then he pulled her back to him, slowly soaping up her hair and massaging her scalp. His fingers made her sleepy as he tantalized her head. He reached in front of her for the soap, and ran it down her back. He kissed her shoulders before he ran the soap over her stomach, making her relax. She leaned against him as he washed each arm, then back to the front, all over.

Before he could move on Vivian took the soap away and began to wash his face, the dried blood was being a little difficult to get off, but when it finally did, she could see four jagged marks on his face.

She touched his face, "I'm sorry I scratched you. I hope this doesn't scar."

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does. I would feel terrible to see you with this everyday, and…I don't want to make you look less handsome." Gabriel raised his eyebrow, she was flirting with him, and for that he was so thankful.

"Well, I don't think you have to worry about that ever happening…" his hands wrapped around her, pulling her against his body.

"You're so dumb some times." She laughed. And when she laughed he laughed to because his girl had really come back to him.

She washed his wounded shoulder, and rinsed the blood off the soap before washing his body too. She slowly leaned him against the wall of the shower, and ran the soap over his broad chest and down to his six-pack. He smiled as she washed him.

"You're so hot," he said, and received a deep kiss for it. She washed his hair for him, and his thick beard. Then they sat down on the floor, the water washing over them, washing away the soap. Gabriel took Vivian's feet in his hands, washing and massaged them knowing she was tired from how far she ran. She leaned against the tub, watching how he ran his hands over her. She truly loved him.

"Listen baby," she said, getting his attention. "I'm not mad at you." He looked at her puzzlingly.

"Well I hope not…what are you trying to say?" He let go of her foot letting her crawl up to him. She reclined against the wall of the shower. She laid her arm over his chest; her legs were pressed against his.

"I love you," she whispered looking at him straight in the eye. She tangled her fingers in his hair. "I mean I really do love you, these past months, I never doubted it, and right here, right now I know for sure that I've never been wrong."

She could tell that her words touched him, his lips moved, and his eyes glowed in happiness.

He brought her on top of him, kissing her deeply, his tongue beginning for entrance into her mouth, and when she opened her lips he slid in, playing with her tongue, he moved her head just the right way, so that their mouths came closer. She loved when he played with her tongue, sucking on it when her's came into his mouth. His hands traveled to her body, touching her softly, pulling her long frame against his.

She ran her hands down his front and lower, making him moan as she rubbed certain places. All he had to do was open her legs, and they were joined. Gabriel shifted up, kissing her deeply, longingly. He slowly moved his tongue over hers, reveling in her taste. He pulled her against him slowly, back and forth. His large hands cupped her bottom, as he nibbled on her lips and chin. Then he returned to her mouth, continuing to take his fill as he always did.

He pulled away and kissed down her neck, down her rocking body. The warm water ran down her back as she pushed herself towards him. She took his face in her hands, and put her mouth on his neck, biting and teasing in the way he liked best.

Fifteen minutes later they crawled out of the shower: soaked, and happy. Gabriel wrapped a towel around her, and then pulled her close, rubbing their noses together. They sat on the floor, and leaned against the porcelain tub, cuddling until they got cold from being wet. Gabriel and Vivian went to get dressed, but Vivian wouldn't let him put on a shirt just yet: she needed to dress his wound.

Gabriel sat on the toilet seat, Vivian on the counter. She dabbed an alcohol swab on his shoulder. Gabriel barely flinched even though the alcohol stung.

Vivian could barely make out the teeth marks through the marring by Julien's scratching. Gabriel looked at and grimaced.

"Good God." He muttered. "That son of a bitch sure did some damage."

"Try a lot." Vivian couldn't hold back the guilt anymore. "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. If I had stayed inside…. if I hadn't distracted you this wouldn't have happened." She looked down at him expecting to get that look he always gave to the Four whenever they disobeyed him.

But the look didn't come.

"Aren't you mad at me?" she asked cautiously.

"No." he put his hand on her knee. "I wish you had done like I told you, even though I know you don't like to be bossed around. But I thought since you knew it was for your safety you would have listened to me. It's in the past."

"You can't blow it off that easily Gabe." She began to rub Neosporin on his shoulder.

"Well…what more can I say? I'm not the boss of you. But I am your mate and your leader. There are times when I need you to listen to me, but you need to realize when that is."

"You're right." She sighed. "I'm sorry regardless."

Gabriel squeezed her knee "I forgive you. I love you." He said and pulled her face to his, kissing her for the millionth time that morning.

"I love you." She said touching his face. Then she rubbed some Neosporin on the cuts on his face. When they finished Vivian helped Gabriel put on his shirt.

They went to the car for breakfast at the main cabin, and walked in holding hands: their fingers intertwined. When they moved inside Gabriel wrapped his arm around her waist, holding her hip with his hand. He leaned his mouth close and nibbled her ear playfully.

Sitting down at a table a waitress came up to them, and got their drink orders. So that Vivian wouldn't be sitting opposite from him, he hooked his foot under her chair and dragged it over. When she got close he leaned over again and nibbled her neck.

Their coffee was brought and they ordered their meals, then were served quickly, which was good because they had skipped dinner the night when things had fallen apart so Vivian could try on her present to Gabriel.

They dug into their plate of many steaming sausages and then into the eggs. Gabriel buttered Vivian's biscuit for her. She took a sip of her coffee, then put some of Gabriel's hash brown on her fork, then put it in his mouth.

Everything was going to be okay between them, this past episode, this sickness—it was a test of their relationship, and sitting there beside the large window, laughing, and feeding each other: every thing was perfect.

Gabriel leaned back in his seat looking at Vivian against the glass. The snow was falling outside, the large mountain range behind Vivian was completely white, and with Vivian sitting in front of all of it, she glowed. Her Ralph Lauren bracelet and diamond ring shined in the sunlight.

Her hair settled like a gold veil around her shoulders. He watched as she slowly ate, staring off into space, yet under the table her leg was entwined with his. Slowly he ran the back of his finger down her cheek. She looked at him slowly and smiled.

Just her smile increased his hope, so that he was assured that she really wanted him. She took his fingers, kissing each one. She touched his scratched cheek, seeing that it was healing fast. She touched his un-injured shoulder, and slowly ran her hand down his arm, taking hold of his hand.

They entwined their fingers and finished their breakfast quickly, wanting to get to the slopes one last time.

However as soon as the waitress cleared their plates, Gérard came up to their table.

"Good Morning Gabriel, Bon Matin Vivian. Do you mind if I join you for a moment?"

"Go ahead." She said, and Gérard pulled a chair to their table, with a little difficulty, as they could tell by his small moans. After the beating he got last night, Gérard was not feeling too happy about the condition of his ribs.

"Tristan told me about what happened last night, and I want to offer my sincerest apologizes to you both. I did not think that Julien had enough strength to even change back to his human form."

He continued with his apologizes, Vivian and Gabriel talking to him at certain times. They said their final goodbyes, and went to go get some skis.

Gabriel and Vivian trudged up the hill, with other skiers, and for a few hours enjoyed the snow, but both were antsy to go back to the cabin, for some last fun.

They stumbled into the front door, and fell on the floor, Gabriel on top. They were laughing and quickly undressing one another. Vivian pushed off his jacket, his shirt and fumbled with his pants. Gabriel pulled himself off her, and then reached down, and instead of ripping off her clothes; he picked her up in his arms. He carried her to their bed, and stretched her out.

He undid her laces, and slowly removed her shoes, tickling the bottom of her feet briefly. Then he unzipped her jacket, throwing it onto the floor. He dragged his hands down her front, and then pulled off her shirt. He put his face to her stomach, nipping, and his tongue dipping into her belly button. She smiled as he played with her, and kept undressing her. Then he rubbed his face into her shoulder.

Soon they were entangled in each other's arms, rolling on the bed, joined in physical and emotional love, if ya know what I mean. Ha-ha.

Gabriel laid her beside him, wiping the hair from her face then kissing her deeply. Even though they were lying at the end of the bed, they curled up together. He gently pushed her flat on her back. He rubbed her arm, staring into her eyes.

He propped his head in his hand, running his hands over her body, and just watching her watch him. He wrapped his arm underneath her, cradling her to his warm chest.

She placed long drugging kisses on his skin, her tongue darting out every once in a while.

He brought her face to his, letting her drape her body over his.

"How was I so lucky to find you?" he asked sincerely, his warm eyes melting her.

"Destiny." She whispered, and kissed him.

"Yes." He moaned against her mouth, and wrapped her in his arms again.

He pulled her over his body, running his hands down to her bottom, stroking her skin, and rubbing her back. Vivian tangled her legs with his, and dragged her hands over his chest.

"Gabriel…oh yeah!" She moaned as he took her again, harder and faster than before.

Around 2 o'clock they pulled apart, lying exhausted on the bed. Sweat covered their sore bodies, and they were still burning with desire. Gabriel snaked his fingers into her hair, kissing her golden locks.

"Maybe we should take a shower before we go." He suggested.

"Not together!" she teased. "If we take one at the same time, we'll never be able to leave." She laughed and kissed him deeply before going into the bathroom and closing the door.

"So I'm supposed to pack then?" he called from the bed.

Vivian stuck her head out the bathroom door, "Yep."

"Well save me some hot water." He sighed.

"Actually babe, I think you're going to need a cold shower." She laughed, and Gabriel got her drift.

"If you don't hurry up, I'm coming in after you." Gabriel made a motion to get off the bed and laughed when the bathroom door slammed shut. He went looking for his boxers then picked up the rest of the scattered clothes.

He put their suitcases on the bed, and pulled out all their belongings from the chest.

He finished packing, but laid some clothes out for both of them. He decided Vivian was taking to long in the shower.

He opened the door silently, and then closed it so she wouldn't feel the draft. He hovered beside the shower door, and then opened it suddenly, surprising Vivian. She stood there, and had already washed herself but was enjoying the hot water.

"All right. You've been in there long enough," he reached in, getting completely soaked in the process, picked her up and pulled her out of the shower. Then he stripped off his clothes and climbed in. He only laughed at her protests, and stood under the hot water.

He was counting his blessings so far, and knew that for awhile, he'd have to do his best to not scare her, to be good so that she didn't think he was becoming sick again.

He was a little upset that he had not been the one to kill Julien, but nonetheless he was thankful that Tristan had stopped his father from ripping his throat out. Alone, he could finally really suspect the shoulder wound.

Gently he ran the soap over the wound, seeing how it still stung. The worst part about it, was that Julien had bitten off and torn off some skin. It would take about two weeks to recover, which would slow down Gabriel's running a bit.

"Bastard." He muttered under his breath.

_No other male better come after Vivian again, or I'll rip their throats out before they get the chance to come near her._ He thought tensely.

After Gabriel finished his shower they packed the car, then checked out of the resort, finally heading for home. This time Vivian drove since Gabriel was so worn out.

He leaned back in his chair, snoozing heavily.

Every once in awhile she glanced over at him, would run her fingers through his hair lightly so as not to wake him. She cranked up the heat, the winter frost trying to seep through the windows.

The ride was long, and Gabriel slept all the way through. When she figured he was sleeping heavy enough she turned the radio down low. When she recognized the song she slowly turned it up, this was one of the only Beatles songs she knew: "Step Inside Love."

_Step inside love and stay_

_Step inside love_

_Step inside love_

_Step inside love_

_I want you to stay_

Vivian smiled and sang along with the song, placing her hand on Gabriel's knee. Slowly she ran her hand along his thigh, feeling the muscle. He stirred for a moment then went back to sleep, slumping down in his seat.

_You look tired, love_

_Let me turn down the light_

_Come in out of the cold_

_Rest your head on my shoulder_

_And kiss me tonight_

_We are together_

_Now and forever, come my way_

She ran her fingers through his hair and then drank her coffee she had bought in the last state. Finally they were in Vermont. Vivian pushed herself against the seat, blinking at the snowy road. On the side there were a few stranded vehicles.

_Step inside love and stay_

_Step inside love_

_Step inside love_

_Step inside love_

_I want you to stay_

She finished singing to the song, and put in a CD. Gabriel was starting to snore, not something he usually did, thank goodness. She moved his head to the side, which barely woke him up, so that he shifted and stopped snoring.

In about an hour they were getting close to the National park, Vivian pulled into their driveway. She woke up Gabriel from his long nap.

"Geez, I must have worn you out today." She laughed. They stayed inside the car for a moment, just meditating in their thoughts.

Gabriel reached over and took her hand. He rubbed his thumb over the back, and then put his arm around her shoulders pulling her close. They lay their heads together.

"I wish this vacation hadn't turned out so bad." He finally sighed.

"Yeah," she agreed. "I still can't get Julien's face out of my head." She shivered at the thought.

"Well, next vacation we have, I'll make sure that there are no loup-garou, ok?"

"Most definitely."

Before they pulled away the whole car was suddenly swarmed by the pack, a sight both of them had missed terribly. They were finally home, and a surprise awaited them.

**(A/N: cliffy:p**

** one more chapter my darling reviewers. I'm so glad all of you love my story, and next story will feature a new couple, which you'll find out next chapter!)**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I WANT REALLY LONG ONES, SO THAT I KNOW YOU WANT TO READ MORE, OR I WON'T WRITE MORE!**

**Love, **

**Dahlila**


	8. Finally Home

**Finally Home**

**Well guys this is it, the final chapter, I'm a little sad, but hopefully soon I'll have a new fanfic. Thanks to Alice-In-Wonderland, chase-Mistress, Tweaty hobbs, MickeytheMouse, fangsgirlOO7, Twilight Fay, Lana, Twilight-Keeper of the Origin, Yori, Lindsay P., x0xEmeraldx0x, The end has no end, Slytherinbabe05, and PreciousWolfie for reviewing!**

When Vivian opened the car door, she was wrenched out of her seat by her near sobbing mother.

"Oh honey! I've been so worried!" Esme completely surrounded her arms around Vivian, pinning her arms to her sides. "After you told me Gabriel was sick… and you got attacked! I wanted to come get you so bad, but I couldn't…I couldn't find where you wrote down the stupid name of the resort. Are you ok?" She pulled Vivian back, looking deeply at her daughter, even though her eyes were flooded with tears.

Gabriel came around the car to see what all the fuss was, and found himself being grabbed by Esme.

"Are you okay? Vivian told me you were attacked!" she then pulled them both into a crushing hug, Gabriel who towered over all of them, looked to where Bucky was, seeing him laugh hysterically beside Jenny Garnier. Bucky was holding her baby girl, laughing and cuddling the baby. Gabriel gave him a curious look before being bombarded by other questions.

"Mom…" Vivian complained, "this isn't really the time to discuss it!"

"Esme, do you think we could fill you in tonight?"

Tomas interjected, gently pulling his mate away from the alphas. "Yes sweetie, give them some space before you drown them." he mouthed a sorry and pulled her away, giving her a handkerchief.

All other pack members who were behind Esme came up to the alpha's greeting them, Vivian was pulled into a hug by Renata, who told her that she had been worried too, of course Esme would tell Renata about what happened. Thankfully Renata had enough sense to not spread that.

The four were close behind. Greg threw Vivian over his shoulder and ran out to the middle of the hug yard, the other three following close behind. They were all in ski jackets, and heavy pants. Vivian couldn't help but laughing as Gregory spun her around then put her on the ground. Instantly a snowball fight started.

Gabriel leaned against the car, watching Vivian play with her age-mates. He smiled and laughed as they ran around the yard constantly scooping up fresh snow and hurdling it at one another, till they were red in the face and lay down on the snow. They all commenced to make snow angels.

All thought the snowball fight was over until Willem lobbed a snowball at Vivian's face, which caused an all out war at Willem. While the five of them were building snow forts and picking teams, Gabriel made his way over to Bucky, Jenny and her baby.

"Hey guys." He said. Jenny's baby, Maggie, was sitting in the snow, picking it up with her pudgy little hands and throwing it into the air. Her squeals caused Gabriel to look down, and when Maggie noticed him, she lifted up her arms for him to pick her up. She was so close to the ground that he bent all the way over just to pick her up, and cradled her on his hip.

Maggie put a mitted hand on his nose, and then Gabriel blew a raspberry on her neck causing her to squeal with joy again.

"How was the ski resort?" Jenny asked, snuggling next to Bucky.

"It was all right, until the other day, we ran into some other loup-garoux. How was everything here?" he asked Bucky, who he had assume the position as filled in leader until Gabriel returned.

"Very good." Bucky smiled at Jenny, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and kissed Jenny on the forehead. "Oh by the way, don't tell Vivian, but you guys are going to get a big dinner tonight, kinda a welcome home thing, so you might want to get some rest, it'll be exhausting." He rolled his eyes.

"Hey! Us women have been slaving over hot ovens all day!" Jenny laughed, lightly punching him in the shoulder.

There's the surprise! Remember Jenny and her crying baby at the meeting in Rudy's house, well she and Bucky are now together! Yay! New couple! My next fanfic will be set during the time of Vivian and Gabriel's vacation when Bucky assumes pack leader and falls in love with Jenny Garnier! It might be a week or two before I can post it! But you will all love it very much!

Gabriel tickled Maggie's stomach as he watched the snowball war going on at the other side of the lawn. Jenny let him take her over a bit and build a snowman. Gabriel squatted on the ground showing Maggie how the gather the snow into a ball. He thought about how one day he and Vivian would have children and he would be out with them like he was now with Maggie, playing and teaching them everything about childhood.

Suddenly all three of his sisters jumped him from behind. Despite his wound, he turned on them and grabbed all three in a bear hug, lifting them off the ground.

The triplets hugged him back; they had missed their big brother, and helped him and Maggie make a snowman.

At one point Gabriel caught Vivian's eyes across the yard. He smiled hugely at her, waving and she waved back with the same expression then blew him a kiss. He winked at her, and then turned back to Maggie. He picked her up and tossed her in the air, then catching her.

The baby's laughing reached Vivian's ears as she watched them and the snowball fight, she let Gregory take over for a second.

She loved watching him play with Maggie, knowing that when they had children he would be an amazing father.

"Can you believe it?" she said to Gregory who was too busy hurtling snowballs at Ulf's face, "One day, I'm going to have his babies." She said dreamily then laughed when Gregory gave her a look that practically said "you distracted me just to tell me you can't wait to get pregnant?"

Vivian tumbled in laughter as her distraction caused him to get pelted on the side of the face. Across the way Willem pumped his fists in the air as a sign of victory.

They never felt more at home than right now, the whole pack outside, being like a family, no bickering, only love. When the snow fight was over, all of them wiped with exhaustion, they gave up, not sure who was the victor. Jenny and Bucky had taken Maggie inside and Gabriel was waiting on the porch for Vivian.

When she came up the steps and saw him sitting there asleep in a rocking chair she went over and slowly snuggled up on his lap. She rubbed his chest, waiting for him to wake up.

His eyelids slowly opened and realizing Vivian, he wrapped his arms around her, placing a small kiss on her forehead. He began to rock the chair rhythmically.

"Guess I fell asleep then." He sighed, and continued rocking. She curled up her legs and he rubbed her shins. She pulled back a bit to look at him, worry crossing her face.

"You've been so tired, I hope its nothing serious."

"Honey…I'm fine." He promised her.

"But what if you aren't? What if you're only well for a little while?" he stopped her before she worked herself into a fit.

"Vivian, I'm going to be all right, if you want me to check with Persia I will, but I can tell you I feel fine, and tomorrow I'll feel better. I just don't like not sleeping in my own bed."

They stayed in the chair for a while, watching the snow fall lightly on the lawn. Then, after telling Esme, they headed down to the woods for a walk. Taking their favorite path, they slowly trudged down the hill, seeing that no one had been down here recently.

Vivian pulled her hat down over her ears and snuggled next to Gabriel.

He puffed out large clouds of breath, laughing when she joined him.

"It feels good to be home," he said, wrapping his arm around her.

"Yep, this is home." This home was better than the first, so untouched by humans, beautiful and wild. They walked deeper into the woods the snow had stopped falling and only their footprints followed.

"Hey look, mistletoe," Gabriel said pointing up into a tree. Vivian followed his finger then was pushed underneath. Gabriel pulled her into a deep kiss, and when she pulled back she said

"I don't think you're supposed to push girls under the mistletoe."

"So?" Gabriel said kissing her again, when he pulled back to get her reaction she said dreamily:

"I guess you have a point." The she pulled him close by gripping his jacket.

She pushed her tongue into his mouth, and he pressed her against the tree, wrapping her completely in his arms. Growing dizzy from lack of oxygen five minutes later, they pulled their faces back, but kept their bodies anchored together.

"You taste good," she said with a warm sexy voice. He smiled then nibbled her neck. Then they turned back to the inn, ready to land in front of a warm fire and drink hot chocolate. When they came through the front door, and hung their jackets on the coat rack and dispensed of their boots they headed toward the kitchen but before they could open the door, they were shooed out by a flour covered Renata.

So the couple retreated to the living room where everyone was watching a movie. Gabriel threw two pillows in front of the TV and the fireplace then lay down, Vivian's head on his arm. He propped the second pillow underneath his shoulder. Hopefully Persia could make something that would stop its burning.

Vivian and Gabriel propped their toes up on the hearth, Bucky brought Gabriel a beer and Vivian some hot chocolate out of the crazed and secret kitchen.

As Vivian propped herself up to drink, Gabriel pulled out her ponytail and tangled his fingers in her hair.

The four were criticizing the movie the whole time, making fun of the characters. Finally they were told to leave if they didn't want to watch it, but having nothing to do, they shut up.

Every once in a while Vivian would feel Gabriel's fingers stop moving in her hair and when she looked over he'd be fast asleep. Then he'd wake up suddenly and see the worried look on her eyes.

"Don't worry!" he tried to reassure her. But Vivian did worry and decided to talk to Persia about it later. Vivian put her empty mug to the side and draped her right arm over his chest, rubbing long circles onto his stomach and up.

Occasionally heated arguments were heard from the kitchen and the pack could here the metal clang of flying instruments.

"Damn it! I told you that there needs to be flour in here not sugar!"

"Oh! Well excuse me for not being able to tell a difference!"

Vivian thought of venturing in there to see what Renata and Esme were bickering about, then realized that it was nothing serious, they'd be laughing about it by dinner time.

When the movie was over the Kitchenettes had moved to the dinning room where they were laying out Esme's best china.

Vivian lifted her head at the smell making Gabriel laugh at the hungry look in her eyes. He pulled her head back to his chest. She pressed her ear to his heartbeat, taking in the deep thump, so thankful to hear its beat. She pushed herself towards his mouth.

She slowly kissed him, telling him to keep his lips still. Her tongue touched his lower lip on his scar, which she then nibbled gently. She left him with a butterfly kiss then put her head back on his chest.

Another show was on but no one was really paying attention to it. Bucky and Jenny were curled up on the couch while Maggie sat in her playpen playing with her fat grey wolfie.

Bucky put his hand underneath Jenny's chin, bring her lips to his. His hand wrapped to the back of her head as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. She caught his shirt in her hands, pressing herself against him.

_Dang._ Vivian thought. _I never guessed those two would get together. And I never thought she could be so wanting of a guy like that._ She was referring to Jenny's hand, which had just slipped under Bucky's shirt. Bucky pulled his tongue out and looked at her with a tremendous smile. Then he whispered into her ear something very sexy, which she beamed at and seductively answered to.

Finally they were all called to dinner. Gabriel sat at the head of the table with Vivian at his right and beside her Persia. Esme sat on the other side of Gabriel, then Tomas, then Renata and the four. On the other side of Persia sat Bucky and Jenny, Maggie in between them in her highchair. The rest of the pack sat at the other end of the table. (Sorry I can't remember their names!) They all piled their plates high, filled their glasses with wine and began to eat.

This was a late Christmas/early New Years Eve dinner. Vivian bit into her steak, watching Gabriel slowly eat his meal, she wondered if his shoulder was bothering him.

Halfway during the meal she told Persia quietly about her trip and what happened to Gabriel. She voiced her concern about Gabriel being so tired and Persia told her to come to her house out back for some sleep draught that would rejuvenate Gabriel over night. And tomorrow, Persia promised, he would be his usual self.

Vivian sighed in relief and went back to her plate. There was a constant chatter across the table, the pack telling asking Vivian and Gabriel how their trip was, them asking how their Christmas had been.

Vivian and the four were carrying on a conversation when Renata noticed Vivian's ring.

"Girl bring your hand over here!" Renata exclaimed as she dragged Vivian's hand above the cranberry sauce to examine the ring. Esme leaned over Tomas to examine it; just making sure her little girl got what she deserved.

"Oh, Gabriel, you picked out a lovely ring," Renata goggled over it: Gabriel had done his best and went for 2 karats; it was a simple band because that's what Vivian wanted.

"We're going to get the wedding date engraved when that time comes." Vivian said her hand still stretched across the table. When Vivian got her hand back she moved towards Gabriel, kissing him.

Esme was about to burst with happiness that her daughter was going to get married, to the leader nonetheless.

After dinner Gabriel and Vivian followed Persia outback to her private house.

The inside was like an incense bomb had gone off. Vivian and Gabriel coughed as the incense burned their noses.

"Sorry dears." Persia mumbled and extinguished the incense, which helped minimally.

She motioned for them to sit down on the sofa. Gabriel hadn't told Vivian yet, but his wound was beginning to burn.

"Let me see the wound." Persia commanded as she moved to her side table that was littered with herbs.

"Vivian, you're mother came here when you called her, and told me everything. Gabriel, what did you feel after you were bitten?"

"I blacked out a lot, ad my head's been throbbing. And I remember I was foaming at the mouth; and my shoulder has been burning."

Persia removed the bandage, the marring still fresh, however Gabriel's face had healed leaving no scarring. (Honestly did you guys think I could ruin a perfect face?).

Persia went back to the table, stirring and crushing herbs. After about five minutes of no talking she came back with a thick green goop.

She dipped her wizened hands into and slapped it down on his shoulder. The burning increased 3 fold. He gritted his teeth.

"Calm down, it will cool soon." And it did, after 15 agonizing minutes. "All you need to do is reapply this once a day, for a week, then it will heal evenly."

She took a new bandage and wound it tight around his shoulder.

"What about him being so tired? Is that a side effect?"

"It could be, I'll make a sleeping draught, you'll need to take the whole thing tonight, and it will knock you out instantly. You'll sleep for three days at the most, depending on how extensive the damage was. That way your body can get back on track."

She disappeared into the kitchen. "I'll be back out in half an hour so you two make you're selves at home." She called, closing the door.

Vivian took Gabriel's shirt and slid it over his head. She wrapped her arm over his chest, warming his skin with her hand.

He leaned sideways, wrapping his hands around her lower back and kissed her gently. Vivian moved her head, tasting his lips. She wrapped her fingers into his black hair.

They curled up on the couch together; the pungent smells coming from Persia's kitchen were getting unbearable.

"I guess she lost her sense of smell years ago if she lives with all this incense." Vivian snickered in Gabriel's ear. He chuckled and pulled her head down to his chest.

In thirty minutes Persia came back with the sleeping draught. They took it back to the inn with them, Vivian carrying it since Gabriel was becoming too exhausted. She took his hand, pulling him up the stairs. She squeezed his hand to make sure he was still all there. He squeezed back and looked up at her with a tired smile.

Finally inside their room she closed the door and she took off his clothes, putting on his pajamas then changing into her own.

"Come on big boy, lets go to bed." She led him to his side. Gabriel was so exhausted that when he lay down he immediately started to doze off. She gently woke him, and slid an extra pillow under his shoulder.

She gave him the drink, watching as he swallowed it to the last drop. She put the mug on the bedside table, hovering over Gabriel, she watched as his eyes closed.

"Sweet dreams baby." She kissed him, a few drops of the sleeping draught on her lips. She licked them away, feeling a little sleepy instantly.

"Vivian." He moaned, holding his arms out the best he could. She wrapped her arms around his chest, lying on top of him. "I'm right here." She said listening to him falling asleep. His heartbeat paced normally against her ear as she started to fall asleep. She tightened her hold around him.

Gabriel sank into a deep sleep, Vivian's warm breath against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her back.

Vivian awoke the next morning; her face nestled against his neck. Gabriel was in the same spot, still sleeping heavily. She looked over at the clock it was 10: 16. She groaned and settled back beside him, pulling up the covers so they could be warmer.

She looked over at the window, seeing that the sun was threatening to glare through at any moment. So she pulled away from Gabriel and went into her drawer. She pulled out a black silk night mask. Gently lifting his head, she slipped the strap around his thick hair and placed the mask over his eyes.

He looked pretty funny with the mask on; Vivian bit back a laugh and got off the bed. She tucked the covers around him, kissing him lightly before going to take a shower. All the while during her shower she kept hearing little barks coming from the downstairs. Was it the four? It better not be or she'd ring their necks if they woke Gabriel up.

Vivian got out of the shower, dried her hair and then got dressed. The snow was still thick, and she could see the snowman that Gabriel had built with the girls. She looked back at the bed reminiscing about yesterday.

She didn't doubt that he'd be a wonderful daddy.

"Oh god, I can't believe I'm thinking about that already!" she whispered. But she knew that one-day, after college they'd have pups of their own.

She made her way down the stairs into the kitchen for a bagel.

"Morning mom," she said to Esme.

"Good Morning honey." She returned. Esme yawned and returned to her coffee. "Where's Gabriel?"

"He's asleep, he won't be down for a few days. Persia gave him a draught that's supposed to rejuvenate his body."

Esme stood up and looked into the mirror hanging on the wall.

"I could sure use that," she mumbled to herself. "Hurry with your bagel, you haven't unwrapped your Christmas presents from me yet."

Vivian had forgotten all about it and ate as fast as she could, following her mother into the living room. They were alone, the rest of the pack at work or out.

Esme sat Vivian down on the floor and put a heavy package on her lap, the box had holes in it.

Vivian's hands shook as she picked up a distinctive scent. She undid the large bow, looking at Esme's eyes light up.

She lifted the box lid. A large pair of eyes looked up at her, a long pink tongue stuck out as its tail wagged.

Vivian squealed uncharacteristically as she pulled the puppy out of the box. It put its big paws on her shoulders as it licked her face. It yipped as Vivian held it, tickling his stomach.

"He's adorable!" she exclaimed.

"Well I always knew you wanted a puppy and I thought this was the right time to have one." Esme reached out scratching his ears.

"What is he?"

"An Irish Wolfhound, he's going to get pretty big though."

Vivian put down the black wolfhound with a white crest on his chest. He ran around the living room, then pounced right beside Vivian, little butt in the air with his tail wagging.

"Want to play outside baby?" she cooed to him. The puppy barked and rushed to the front door, already knowing where it was. Vivian threw on her boots and jacket following her puppy.

Esme stood on the porch and called to her across the yard. "What are you going to name him?"

"I'm not sure," Vivian called back, "I'm going to wait till Gabriel wakes up so he can help me decide."

Esme went back inside.

Vivian made a snowball and held it in front of his face then threw it. He pounced after it, wondering why it disappeared.

After playing for a while they went back inside. Esme decided to take Vivian out to get new supplies for her new puppy. They went to the pet store to get a collar, and inexpensive one for now because he would be growing fast. Vivian bought him a squeaky toy, a leash, a bed, and lots of other puppy necessities.

"Is he house trained?" Vivian asked wearily.

"Of course! I can't have a dog ruining our inn!"

Fast forward to that night.

Vivian slipped into her room, the puppy and his bed in tow. She put the bed in the corner of the room then shut the door. Vivian put him in his bed and went to change. She then stood beside Gabriel who hadn't moved since this morning. His breathing was slow and steady. She ran her hand over his chest, and then bent down to kiss his neck, nipping it lovingly.

She knew this wouldn't wake him up so she nibbled him again, and then placed a long kiss on his mouth. Even though he was right there, she missed him and needed to hear his deep voice. His lazy rumble of a voice reminded her of summer time, their favorite time.

She felt a scratching against her leg and looked down at her wolfhound.

"What baby?" She cooed and picked him up. "Do you want to see your daddy?" she laughed and held him close to Gabriel. The puppy sniffed at Gabriel, wagging his tail and yipping.

"No, no. Don't wake him up silly!" She put him down, watching as he ran around the room.

"I think I know what to call you," she said picking him up and petting him. "I want to call you Landon, but we'll see what Gabriel thinks."

She put him down in his bed, making him stay there before crawling beside Gabriel. She scooted under the covers lying completely against him. She put her head on his good shoulder, her leg draped over his and her hand rubbing his chest.

Vivian breathed in his scent over and over. She kissed his shoulder then finally drifted into sleep. Landon bit into his squeaky toy making a small squeak, which did not wake them up and he too curled into his little round bed.

Gabriel stirred, a dream happening:

_Vivian stood in front of him smiling and waving then turning to the forest, walking away. Gabriel slowly followed her, almost "hunting her" as was their game. He jogged after her golden slim figure and finally caught up to her in a glade._

_He wrapped his arms around her, closing his eyes and burying his nose into her neck where he marked her. He ran his hands down her belly, expecting it to be flat, but it was big and round._

_He opened his eyes in surprise and turned Vivian around to look at her large pregnant belly. Vivian laughed at his wide-eyed look and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him, pressing herself against him. When she pulled away, Gabriel dropped to his knees and placed his hands on her stomach, feeling for the baby. _

_He felt the tiny thing move, kick and punch. He laughed, dragging his hands along the movement. The sun shined all around his mate as he looked up at her laughing. He placed his ear to her stomach listening for the small heartbeat. Then he placed a kiss on her belly, and stood. _

_Gabriel wrapped his arms around her, laughing with joy as she was too. _

"_We're going to be parents!" she exclaimed reaching up to put her fingers in his thick black hair. _

_He brought his hand back to his stomach, following their baby's movements. _

"_What a kicker," he laughed._

"_You're telling me!" She retorted then kissed his chest. _

_He then picked her up, which was definitely more difficult, but he didn't dare say a thing. _

"_So my love, where would you and our baby like to be carried to?" He looked her deep in the eyes, love pouring out with each word. _

"_We want a swim." She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. He took her to the suddenly appeared stream and set her down, he put his fingers to the back of her sundress, untying it slowly, then slipping off his own clothes. He lifted the hem of the dress off her and threw it to the ground, they walked slowly into the stream, holding hands._

_Gabriel went in first and seeing that it was slippery he hooked his hands under her shoulders and lifted her into the shining water. She dipped her head into the cool stream, watching as Gabriel did the same then he shook his head like a wet dog, laughing. Vivian splashed him with water._

_He looked back at her stomach, he couldn't help running his hands over her big tummy, it was so amazing that he and Vivian were having a child. _

"_You…"he choked out, tears coming to his eyes suddenly, "…you are so beautiful, just standing there. I've waited so long, for this day, when we would be together." His voice became thick as she moved towards him. "When I saw you, the very first time, I knew I wanted, no I needed you. And now, we're having our own child." It was so sweet how choked up he was getting. _

"_You make me so happy Gabriel." She kissed him, brushing away the few tears that trickled down his cheek. _

_He moved her through the water, then sat her on the rocks beside the edge, making sure she wasn't cut. She leaned back against her hands. Gabriel stood in the waist deep water, while small droplets trickled down his chest and belly. He picked up her feet, massaging each one. The sun beat down on his back as he leaned forward, pressing his chest against her cool breasts, he kissed her longingly, then ran his mouth over her cheek, and rubbed his nose against hers. _

_He warmed her slim arms with his hands and then sat beside her on the rock. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, rubbing her arm, and placing his head on her shoulder. She rested her head on his, and placed her hand on her stomach, where the baby was moving around. _

_Gabriel put his large hand over hers, feeling his child moving. He snuggled against his mate. Vivian rubbed her cheek against his wet hair and moved her feet through the water placing playing with Gabriel's toes. _

_Gabriel leaned back against the grass, pulling his legs out of the water. He stretched out on the grass, letting the sun dry him. He touched her back lightly, motioning for her to lay beside him. She put her hands behind her head, their sides just touching barely. Vivian was slowly drifting off to sleep, so Gabriel gathered her hair in his hands, fanning it out above her. He turned to his side braiding her hair slowly. _

The sun came through the French doors again, but did not wake any of them up. Vivian was still curled against Gabriel, her hair sprawled over the pillow.

Gabriel stirred from his happy dream. His hand came to his face, removing the sleep mask. He opened his eyes to it, looked at it puzzlingly and then threw it to the side. He felt Vivian curled against his side. He slowly moved his shoulder, it wasn't burning, in fact there was no pain at all. He also felt extremely rejuvenated.

He ran his hand over his face, wiping the sleep from his eyes. Then he brought his arms over around Vivian, pulling her body to his. He rubbed her back slowly, kissing her neck and cheek until she woke up.

Gabriel watched as her eyes open then her realization that he was awake. Her head popped up immediately to see his big, lazy smile.

She suddenly started kissing him, tangling her fingers in his hair, then stroking his cheek.

She pulled away, "Let me see your shoulder."

He pulled off his shirt, a little difficult in the lying down position, but when it was off she took off his band-aid.

Underneath was a perfectly unmarred shoulder, the skin smooth and golden, and no sign that it had ever been damaged.

She ran her hand over the skin, sighing with relief. Then snuggled back to him again, propped on his chest.

"I've got something to tell you." She whispered to him, he was still a little drowsy so her next words seemed jumbled.

"We have a little one." She smiled.

Gabriel's eyes shocked open in hope. "You're pregnant?!"

Vivian looked at him confused then realized what he was talking about and laughed.

"So that's why you were rubbing my stomach all night. No baby, I'm not pregnant."

Gabriel said "oh," disappointed. She kissed his nose.

"We've got a long while honey, don't worry, you'll be a daddy before 30."

"How about 26?" he laughed.

"Maybe, but no promises. What I meant by 'we have a little one' is that Mom got us a puppy. An Irish wolfhound. Can't you smell him, he's across the room."

Gabriel sat up, letting Vivian scooting away and point to where Landon lay asleep. He only stared across the room so Vivian got out off the bed and went over to Landon waking him up. He stood and stretched, wagging his tail at Vivian. She picked him up and placed him on the bed. When Landon found his footing he bounded towards Gabriel and leaped against his chest, licking his chin.

To her relief he laughed picking up the dog and putting him down on the bed beside Vivian.

"I've never had a dog before." He claimed.

"Me either. Do you like him?" she asked.

"Of course." And to prove it he picked up Landon and put him in his lap, scratching behind his ears. "What's his name?"

"Well, I wanted to wait until you woke up, but I kinda like the name Landon."

Gabriel looked down at the puppy, then nodded his head, "that's a perfect name for him." Landon looked up at Gabriel, his long pink tongue hanging out and his tail wagging fast.

"There's one problem though," Gabriel said. "If he's a wolf hound, won't it be in his nature to hunt wolves?"

"I guess so…what would we do about that?"

"We'll have to take him on runs with us, so that he knows the pack in their human and wolf form. Otherwise we could have a serious problem."

"He's a little small now to go on runs, and I don't want him being left behind with the four. Those pups would probably pick at him."

"Vivian, you're already worrying about him like he's your baby."

Vivian pulled Landon up beside her, pressing his face to the side of her face and pouted at Gabriel.

"That's because he is our baby!" then she burst out laughing and rolled off the bed with the dog.

Gabriel watched as she disappeared out the door, Landon trailing at her heels.

He got out of the bed, stretching then lumbered into the bathroom.

Under the hot stream Gabriel ran the soap over his healed shoulder and then he soaped up his face. He shaved slowly feeling for any missed hairs then washed the rest of his body.

(A/N: sorry guys I just had to have the beard shaved, because after seeing Oliver Martinez play Gabriel with a beard it just grossed me out. Look for the movie review at the end of this chapter.)

He stepped out of the shower, and looked in the mirror seeing a well-rested face. He hadn't slept so well in ages. Another day of sleep would have been great. He dried his hair, slipped on some clothes and headed downstairs.

He stopped by a window looking out to see Vivian outside sitting on the porch.

He opened the front door after putting on his boots and jacket, stepping out.

Even as he approached her head stayed turned away. Gently he stroked her face, moving his hand down her throat. She looked up at him then wiped away the last tear that had fallen.

He dropped to his knees taking her face in his hands, pressing his forehead to hers…keeping her there for sometime.

"If you keep crying, I'm going to think that you're unhappy honey." He said softly.

"No…no. I'm just—still worked up over what happened." She slid her arms under his cradling herself to him, their faces still pressed together. She sniffed and clutched at him.

"But it's okay now baby, I'm all better now." Vivian looked at him, and then touched his clean-shaven face.

"I know…but I don't know how long it will be until I stop seeing you lying there in the snow." She paused and kissed his jaw on each side. "Don't you ever leave me." She whispered seriously.

"Never." He said looking her straight in the eyes. "How can I leave the woman I love?" then he kissed her straight on, their noses smashed together, not even bothering to move it was just a quick searing kiss to seal the promise of a lifetime.

"I wouldn't know." She answered, touching his face again. "I'm glad you shaved, I missed seeing you, a beard makes you look too old."

"Well, then we won't have to worry about that again, will we?" he smiled wrapping his arms around her. "We'll be all right. I promise." He said in her ear then pulled her away from the porch to their path.

Into the woods they disappeared with Landon trailing behind.

They wrapped their arms around each other making their way through the deep crunchy snow, watching their puppy prance around and fall into deep piles of white.

They stopped and Gabriel pulled her to his chest, she pressed her ear to his heart then kissed his chest.

He encircled her small body with his arms, lifting her off the ground in a tight hug and they continued deeper into the woods.

Gabriel turned and whistled for Landon who popped out of the snow and ran after them.

**The End.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay movie review time.**

I saw it on opening night and I just have to say I did not like it at all. During the whole beginning I was like this is nothing like the book so my friend Jessica turned to me and said: "Just forget about the book." So I did and when you see this movie just think of it as a fanfic.

The only part I liked was their eyes turned gold. And Rafe reminded me of a husky because one of his eyes was blue while the other was dark brown.

AND GABRIEL WAS UGLY! WAHHHHH!!!! That's why I shaved the beard in this chapter. And he was kind of small, not all big muscles, strong, and sexy and over six feet like I expected. His motorcycle probably wasn't even a Harley. Sad face. And Astrid was blonde! And had short hair. Basically I hated the movie and for those who go to see it, please go to a showing that isn't expensive so you won't waste your money. And Vivian is a freaking chocolatier. Wtf?

On a lighter note I did like the soundtrack, it was pretty good. And Aiden was pretty hot. I suppose why I didn't like it so much was that the action scenes were just not thrilling enough for me. As you can tell, I love being on the edge of my seat when watching an action movie, and I was reclining the whole time. Oh well. I'd give it 3 stars, for being a fanfic, and because the music was pretty good.

**But back to my story…**

Thank you everyone who has read it, I know some issues came up about the sex scenes being a little too explicit, so I promise if my next fanfic is like this, well, I'll give it an M for a rating. But hopefully that means I won't loose all my wonderful, faithful readers. You guys have inspired me and look for my next fanfic on Bucky and Jenny coming soon, hopefully no more than two weeks! This damn project at school is almost over, so I'll be free! FREE I TELL YOU! Hahaha.

By the way who's seen Casino Royale? I know it's been out forever but Daniel Craig is soooooo dammnnnnn finnnneeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I love Daniel Craig. and my birthday was the other day!

Now I've slacked off on my english paper way too much, so I'll end here.

I love you all sincerely! Please give some really long reviews since this is the last chapter. But remember my fanfics are on going so it never really ends!

Love,

Dahlila


End file.
